Total Drama Action: Remastered
by SuigetsuNumber1Fan
Summary: A redux version of Action with Cody, Eva, and Tyler thrown into the mix. This is basically my version of what Action should have been. Justin as a better antagonist, Courtney competing in the beginning instead of the halfway point, Gwent still being canon instead of breaking them up, and a few more plotlines. It also makes the teams a bit better then what they were in canon.
1. Prologue: Total Drama Drama Drama Island

Author's Notes: Welcome to my very first fanfiction on this site. I wanted to make this redux version of Action and try to fix the problems with this season. I also added a few more characters to make it more interesting. But for this to work, I need to go back to the Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Special. For my fanfiction to work, I need to make sure that the characters who never made the cut be eligible to compete in this season.

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, all rights go to Camp TV Productions Inc. and their respective owners. Now without further ado, let's begin.

Prologue:

It has been many hours since Chris McClean announced the suitcase hunt. Just previously Owen choose a chance to win a million dollars and gambled his 100k in order to get bigger earnings. Each contestant broke into pairs or groups to look for the money. Most of the contestants have already found the briefcase and attempted to claim the prize money. But most of the time it gets lost or stolen by another group.

Right now the briefcase is being held hostage by Courtney who is in a hot air balloon with the team of Cody, Owen, DJ, and Tyler hanging for near death. Why you may ask, well there happens to be a bear on a rope attempting to maul them. Out all of them, Cody was the most scared because after being mauled by a bear earlier in the season, getting sent back to the infirmary was the last thing on his mind. Owen is screaming his lungs out for dear life because of his anxiety while DJ and Tyler are in a worse predicament since the bear was near their rears.

"We're going to die, save us Courtney." Owen screamed as he was dangling. "No way, I'm almost close to winning a million." Courtney said as she was trying to grab the briefcase. "Girl, you cannot be that cold." DJ said in his serious voice. "How are you guys not surprised, she's been like this since day 1." Tyler said as he was avoiding getting his butt chewed. "Courtney, if you save us will split the money with you." Cody said trying to avoid conflict. "What, no way are we splitting the money with miss J.I.T.(Jerk In Training)" Tyler yelled. He apparently hasn't gotten over his elimination when they chose to keep her instead of him on the team. Courtney now offended but what she is hearing, throws any chance of saving all 4 of them from falling by increasing the helium and positioning the balloon towards the trees of Wawanakwa. All of them start feel the spikes of the trees and get hurt during the process.

Suddenly the bear got closer and was wanting a buffet with all four of his victims. "AHHHHHH, COURTNEY SAVE US." Cody screamed with his high pitched voice. Followed by a chorus of screams from Owen and Tyler. DJ, the man who is already had enough of this situation climbs the hot air balloon with brute strength and determination. It is obvious that he doesn't want it to end this way after endearing Chris's bullshit throughout the season. He climbs the rope without acknowledging the pain and manages to read the top. Courtney sees this and tries to switch to Plan B. Her plan is having a hostage and making sure she gets the money no matter what. The person she managed to grab was Cody since he was the closest one in the hot air balloon. "All right if you don't hand me the prize money, I will personally throw the "Codemeister" off this hot air balloon. "Girl have you lost your mind, I thought you were scary but now you're taking this a bit too far." DJ said as he attempted to save Cody from her clutches. "I don't care, this show has made a mockery out of me. When I was unfairly kicked off, I lost my chance of winning the money. And there is no way I'm letting a chance like this get away from me." said Courtney as she tightly kept her firm grip on Cody's neck. "Well no offense Courtney but you would've been voted off in another episode, no one liked you that much." Owen said in an honest way. This offended Courtney and made her even more angrier.

But the worst part came when the bear that was on the rope reached the top of the hot air balloon. This caused them to freak out and scream as it approached them. Cody managed to get his grip and jump off the with his teammates. Tyler accidentally dropped the briefcase and let Courtney grab it by mistake. Courtney like the idiot she is, forgets that the bear was still on the hot air balloon and was trying to kill her. She coward and jumped off the hot air balloon. All five of them managed to land on a diving board. Courtney now still terrified, realizes that this is the same area where the green jelly hot tub is located. Cody and Tyler attempted to grab the case but she held it up high so she could not lose it.

Meanwhile most of the contestants are preoccupied with something. Gwen, Trent and Leshawna are still driving the ATV they stole from Chef. Lindsay, Beth, and Ezekiel were walking toward the communal bathrooms. and Harold and Heather are walking towards the campus. Leshawna sees this and decided to get revenge on Heather for what she did to everyone. Gwen and Trent decided to jump because they knew this would get ugly.

"Heather, don't think you haven't learned your lesson yet." Leshawna said as she proceeded to drive the ATV towards her arch enemy. Heather and Harold see this and run towards the dock. Heather screams and manages to jump off the dock with Harold. Followed by Leshawna crashing the ATV in the lake of Wawanakwa. "Woohoo, that's how I roll." Leshawna said as she reached the surface. "THAT WAS AWESOME." Harold said as he turned towards Heather. "Are you kidding me, we almost died right there." Heather said not wanting to continue this hell any further.

Just then Duncan came to the campus and manages to encounter the moose that was chasing Geoff and Bridgette earlier. "Oh Crap, just what I needed after getting ditched." Duncan says as he runs to the mess hall to get away from the moose. Luckily for him he grabbed a mouse head that was hanging from the mess hall and charged towards the moose. "Yeahhhhh, who's the tough guy now." Duncan mocked.

After a while, Geoff and Bridgette decided to climb up the ladder and get the prize money from the diving board. Followed by a returning Leshawna who just came out of the water. "Ain't no one getting that money besides me." Leshawna says as she climbs the ladder. It turns into a tug of war with Courtney preventing them from getting the briefcase. Leshawna grasps the prize and manages to slip out of her hands. This causes the briefcase to roll towards the communal bathrooms.

Lindsay, Beth and Ezekiel are walking and see the briefcase on the spot. "There it is, the one million dollars" Beth said pointing at the prize money. "Hooray we did it" Lindsay said as she jumped up and down with excitement. But suddenly a handsome devil jumps out of an airplane that looked like it belonged to the producers of the show. That man happens to be Justin and he parachuted towards Lindsay. The parachute lands on Beth and Ezekiel which made it better for him to manipulate her. "Lindsay, give me the money, you know it would go to a better cause." he says as he smiles at her. Lindsay now mesmerized with Justin's hotness, forgets that the money is important.

Suddenly that backfired because Team E-scope locates their enemy. "Not so fast pretty boy. you think you're getting away that easily." Izzy says as she makes a grand entrance. This shocks Justin but didn't look above him. Eva and Noah were practically on the roof and armed with fish buckets. "Fire in the hole" Izzy directed Team E-scope as they followed orders. The rotten fish gets thrown into Justin and starts to have an emotional breakdown. "Ah my hair, my beautiful hair." Justin screamed as he dropped the briefcase. Izzy took this opportunity to steal the money and bolted towards the dock. But she tripped and the briefcase once again escapes. Eva and Noah managed to get off the roof while Justin was blinded and gets caught in the rope from the hot air balloon.

As soon as that happens, the diving board from the green jelly hot tub breaks and causes the contestants to fall. DJ, Cody, Owen, and Tyler pushed since they were still tied to that rope earlier in the challenge. This also causes Courtney, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Geoff to get caught in the Mix followed by Duncan, Justin, Beth, Eva and Lindsay. The hot air balloon proceeds to slide towards the dock and gets Gwen, Trent, and Izzy caught into it. Owen sees what's coming and warns everyone about the hazard. All of them get dumped into the lake of Camp Wawanakwa. As soon as everyone recovered from painful incident, they see that the briefcase is still floating. "Guys the briefcase, it's still there." Owen said but his hopes were gone because the prize money got swallowed up by an alligator. Everyone who was floating saw this and proceeded to groan and get frustrated because all their time was wasted for nothing.

Chris walks down the dock and looks ashamed at his victims. "Campers, what happened." he said. "WHAT HAPPENED, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED. ALL OUR HARD WORK WAS WASTED FOR NOTHING AND I MADE A FOOL OUT MYSELF ON NATIONAL TV." Courtney yelled as she vent out her frustration. "Actually Courtney, It's International TV. Total Drama is seen all over the globe." Harold said but was caught off when Courtney proceeded to choke him. Both Geoff and Bridgette were pulling her off the poor guy. "Chill Princess, he may be a dork but you shouldn't try to kill him" Duncan said as he was getting sick of her antics. After getting what she did to him, it's obvious that he shouldn't let his guard down around her.

So what happens now, what's going to happen now that the money is gone" Gwen said as she probably wants to go home after this challenge. "Oh about that you see since nobody actually completed the objective, it turns out that everyone still has a chance to get the prize money." Chris said excitedly as he heard a chorus of cheers from the contestants who were still soaked. "In Season 2!" Chris said as he pulled out a contract. "Say want now" Leshawna said.

CONFESSIONAL

Heather: Nah uh, not after what they did to us for 8 weeks. I might as well injure myself out of the competition.

static

Harold: YES, Another season, another chance to show off my mad skills.

static

Tyler: Awesome, I get to compete and get a chance to hang out with Lindsay.

static

Eva: It's about time that I get a chance to prove myself as a valuable asset. But I better make sure not to let my anger her the best of me.

static

Cody: After I was mauled by a bear, I felt that I was a liability and it caused my teammates to vote me off. But now I can finally make up for my mistakes and hopefully get my dignity back. But I better not let that get to me. This time, The Codemiester is going all the way. *proceeds to do air guitar solo*

Confessional End

"So after messing with our heads for the whole summer, you expect us to do it all over again." Heather said wanting to strangle him. "Yay were staying for another season." Lindsay said estaticly. "Well my brethren, it looks like we get it another chance, come here." Owen says as he grabs Tyler, Cody and DJ and proceeds to kiss them on the cheek. Everyone just looks at him with disgust even Chris. "What" Owen said but Tyler cut him off with "I like girls". "Wait what about the rest of us, don't we get another chance" Noah as he, Ezekiel, and Katie and Sadie walk towards the dock.

"Sorry dude, guess you and the others are sitting out." Chris said with no care whatsoever. This caused him to roll his eyes and get annoyed. "Also, I believe that I certain camper stole one of my hot air balloons" Chris said in an annoyed voice. He glared at Courtney who sunk in the lake because she was given glares from certain contestants even her own boyfriend. "He he, no hard feelings right guys" Courtney said as she started to feel regret after what she did. It really isn't her day when comes to a popularity contest.

Confessional

static

Courtney: Great, now that I showed my true colors, I will never make it far. With 17 other contestants, the odds are stacked against me. Even Duncan, I wonder if he's still mad at me.

static

Katie and Sadie: Eeeeeeeeeh, we get stay for another season Sadie said. But we have to sit out and watch on the sidelines Katie said to her BFF. Who cares, we still get to stay.

static

Gwen: Great another season of dealing with Chris's crap. Guess I better try to win this. Again.

static

Noah: Yeah I guess I'm not bossy, funny, or popular to be in another season. Then again this competition requires effort and luckily I don't have to do that.

static

Ezekiel: Ah man, I really wanted to get another chance eh.

static

Confessional End

What will happen in the next of Total Drama. Will everyone be able to withstand this handsome face. Does Owen and Gwen have a chance of making it far. And will Courtney stop digging her own grave. "I heard that" Courtney screamed at Chris. Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION Chris announced as he pulled out an action filter.

Author's Notes: I decided to pick Eva, Cody, and Tyler for this redux version of action. The reason I picked them is because I feel they have the most potential this season and would make characters like Beth and Justin not look out of place. Just in case if I don't continue this fic, here are some plans for these characters.

Eva would serve as a fierce competitor and will make the show a bit interesting. I plan on making her a secondary antagonist and have her in a feud with Leshawna to give her a role on the show. But she would put her differences aside and tone down her temper. After all, she must cooperate to stay in the game longer.

Cody will benefit the most out of this since he isn't tied to Sierra and wouldn't be held down like he was in the Amazon's. I plan on making him prevent the Gwent breakup and be neutral player in the Screaming Gaffers. I like the idea of having a Cody/Heather friendship where Cody manages to pull her out of her cold shell. He will also have a strong friendship with Harold because I think they have a destined bond when they were in the Drama Brothers. Also might have a Cody/Duncan friendship/rivalry.

Tyler will be able to stand out since he was the contestant that wasn't given the spotlight for World Tour. I feel that he was done dirty and didn't get a chance to shine. For a storyline, I'd have him be in an alliance with Justin, Beth, and Lindsay since this will give him a role. I also plan on giving him an arc where eventually stops getting injured. Thought it would be a chance for him to prove that he isn't a liability.

I was considering adding Courtney in the halfway point of the season but I decided to have her compete in the beginning. I for one didn't enjoy her character change and thought it ruined the second half of Action. This time however she will lay low and try not use her antics because she already exposed herself and doesn't want to get kicked off. Basically she will revert back to her season 1 self until the merge.

This is the direction I'm going with and I hope you guys stay tuned for a future chapter. If this doesn't work out then someone can use the idea down the line. And I hope you guys have wonderful day.


	2. Tension On The Bus

**Author's Notes: Welcome to the second chapter of "Total Drama Action: Remastered". When I was making the first chapter or prologue in this case, I forget to mention why I didn't add certain characters to the lineup. Well Ezekiel and Noah were both throwaways in Island and don't have any credibility to be in Action. Katie and Sadie can't exist without one another so putting one of them and leaving one out doesn't make sense. I forget to mention how Eva managed to get separated from Noah. Basically she was supposed to chase after Izzy while Noah would stay behind since he thought both of them would get the money. I forgot to add that part and was rushing this story. I mainly put Eva there to balance the gender ratio since there are 18 competitors this season. Her return, while it was short, does make her a proper candidate for Action. I just didn't have anything planned for Noah. He never really crossed my mind when he was considered as a candidate for this season. Well enough talking, let's get this chapter started!**

Chapter 1: Tension on the Bus.

After the eighteen-way tie, the contestants were riding on a bus to a film lot where they will be competing. Basically everyone is enjoying themselves on the bus, well except for two people.

"Why won't you speak to me!" Courtney said to Duncan who was busy talking to Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ. "Look Princess, after what you pulled a week ago, I can't really trust you. Besides it's every man for themselves." Duncan as he kicked back on his seat. "Come on guys, give her a break she's not that bad." Bridgette said to everyone around her. Apparently the surfer girl still has a mutual bond with her after their small friendship in Island. "I don't know Bridgette, Courtney doesn't seem trustworthy after what she tried to do with my teammates." DJ said as he was one of the few people that managed to see her true colors. Hey come guys, maybe Courtney feels bad after all." Geoff said defending his girlfriend's argument.

"At least she's more trustworthy then Heather." Leshawna said as she still was holding a grudge against her arch rival. "Yeah I can agree, that little cow is definitely getting out of here if it's the last thing." Gwen said as she glared at her rival who was sitting in the back. Courtney who was scared, now felt relieved that the target was on someone else. Maybe she might have a chance after all.

Meanwhile Heather was still not happy about competing in another season with these people. It's bad enough that she lost her hair and was humiliated on international TV. But now the odds are really stacked against her now because most of the contestants pretty much hate her. The only one who is a potential alliance member is Harold, but in reality Harold isn't that popular either. Guess she has to wait and see what awaits her in this competition.

Speaking of the competition, a lot of the competitors seem to be preoccupied with something. Lindsay and Beth were making friendship bracelets with Justin, Harold was showing Cody and Tyler his Pokémon card collection, Izzy and Eva were having a dysfunctional conversation, and Owen was asleep on the bus seats because he ate too much.

"I can't believe were going to be on another season, eeeeeeeee." Lindsay squealed. "I know right, I never thought we would be competing for a million dollars." Beth said as she was she was grasping Justin's arm. "Aren't you excited that were competing again Jason." Lindsay said as she turned to Justin was already annoyed with them throughout the bus ride and for the wrong name call. "Um, I think it's going to be fun to compete again." Justin said as he tried to get away from Beth's grip. 'Great, just when I thought I'd get away from those two squealing nutcases, I get stuck with two more.' Justin thought, it really wasn't his favorite position right now. He just has to bide his time until they'll be useful for him to get the money. One of the benefits of him being good looking.

"Eva Eva look I'm licking the bus window" Izzy said to Eva who was mildly annoyed at this point. "Oh I can see that." Eva said trying to hold back her anger. "Look I'm under the bus seats and I found some gum." Izzy said fast as she chewed each piece of used gum under the seat. Eva now disgusted, wanted to concuss so she'll shut up. "Eva are you okay, are you still mad about losing the race." Izzy said now looking at the "Fitness Buff". "Izzy, I'm not in the mood." Eva said. "It's E-scope, how many times do I have to tell that my name's E-SCOPE!!!!!" Izzy yelled getting everyone's attention on the bus. "Oops, sorry guys didn't mean to yell." Izzy said to everyone who was looking at her like she committed a murder. Eva for the first time in a while, was scared because she never seen Izzy's anger before. Well can you blame her, most of the time she liked to piss her off with her optimistic personality. Then again, she probably prefers this Izzy since it's her true colors. Speaking of colors a certain nerd was explaining one to Cody and Tyler.

"I've been wanting to collect the rare colorful Charizard card that was a limited edition. But somebody managed to get it by pure luck. I asked for them if I could buy it, but the little girl just kicked me in my nether regions." Harold said as he told Cody and Tyler the story of he didn't get the limited edition Charizard card. Cody was the only one listening since he was the only one out of the two that actually played Pokémon. Tyler was busy sulking because Lindsay still didn't know who he is.

"Man I really want to be Justin right now. Can't believe that Lindsay still thinks I'm invisible." Tyler said as he watched the trio having fun but it was mostly Lindsay and Beth talking while Justin was getting annoyed. "Relax dude, I'm sure that she'll remember you eventually. Just give it sometime and I promise you'll connect with her." Cody said reassuring Tyler to not worry. "Thanks man, it's nice to know that I'll still have a chance with her." Tyler said now happy because of Cody's kind words. The two of them have had a bond after he was voted off due to injury in Island. Ever since then, they've been hanging out and looking out for each other. Whenever Cody needed to be wheeled, Tyler was always there for him. "Don't mention it dude, if you ever need anything just call the Codemiester." Cody said as he did his famous thumbs up.

"Gosh you guys, I was just telling you guys my story." Harold said being agitated about being ignored by his peers. "Um, what were you talking about again." Tyler said oblivious to what Harold was talking about earlier. "I was talking about the time when I almost got a rare Pokémon card." Harold said. "What's Pokémon?" Tyler said now being more oblivious. Harold gasps dramatically, "You don't know what Pokémon is." "Why is it that popular." Tyler said to Harold. "Pokémon has to be one of the most well known video game franchises in gaming history. Without Pokémon, role-playing games wouldn't be that popular. It's one of the most important games in Nintendo's history. You have to be living under a rock if you don't know what Pokémon is." Harold said in his passionate Napoleon Dynamite voice.

"Come on Harold, Tyler only plays sports. You can't blame a guy who doesn't have any interest in electronics." Cody said defending his friend. "Well Whatever, still doesn't make it better that he doesn't know about gaming history." 'Here we go again with Harold's stubbornness to make sure that he's right and you're wrong. I know that he could be hard headed but not to this extent.' Cody thought as Harold was educating Tyler about the Atari.

Meanwhile Duncan can hear Harold from the back of the bus and wanted pound him right now. "Man does that dork ever learn his lesson." Duncan said now annoyed by Harold's nerd lesson. "Hey ease up on the guy, he may be stubborn but at least he doesn't mean harm." Trent said to Duncan. "Oh please, I can't be the only one that thinks he's really annoying. Duncan said to Trent's defense. "Excuse me?" Leshawna said as Duncan started to lose his confidence. He really didn't want another pounding from Leshawna after she beat him up in a challenge before. "Just because you don't like doesn't mean we have to." Leshawna retorted. Duncan decided to have his own comeback. "Well let's be honest, the Dork can't really make friends without being a pain in the butt. I mean look who's he talking to, Horndog and Doofus right there" Duncan said pointing at Cody and Tyler who were still forced hear Harold's speech. "Hey calm down, Cody's not that bad." Trent said defending one of his friends. "Yeah right, he was trying to get into Gwen's panties since day 1." Duncan fired back. "Well he's learned to back off now, so can we please end this conversation." Gwen said since she didn't want any arguments. But Duncan on the other hand, still wanted to pay his little dork friend a visit. Leshawna was still fuming in her seat waiting to pound Duncan to the ground. But Bridgette and Gwen had to restrain her, a fight was the last thing on their minds.

Duncan walked down the bus while most of the contestants were looking his way. "So the Dreamcast failed in terms of sales, making SEGA a third party company for other consoles." Harold still keeping this conversation in tact. But he didn't know a certain delinquent was behind. "Ahem" Duncan made his presence known. "Gosh Duncan, I was just giving Tyler a lesson on video gaming history." Harold told him. "Listen Dorkus, I wouldn't keep that attitude if you want to survive much longer." Duncan said getting in Harold's face. "Gosh, what makes you think you'll last longer than me." Harold said getting agitated. "Well it's the same attitude that got you voted off last time." Duncan said as he was getting agitated. "You're just jealous of my mad skills, without them we wouldn't have won the first two challenges." Harold told him getting in his face. "Yeah and after that, you weren't that useful as a teammate. It was mostly luck that made you stay longer." Duncan said getting in his face. "Oh really now you wanna talk about luck, how about how your girlfriend managed to stay longer when she wasn't that useful either." Tyler said to Duncan since he still thinks Courtney should've went home that night. Courtney was starting to get angry and wanted to choke the living hell out of Tyler. "Says the one that didn't do anything but kiss Lindsay during his time. Look I'm not in the mood to talk about Princess, Right now it's been complicated." Duncan said not wanting to talk about Courtney. "Come on guys were all friends, why can't we get along." Cody trying to be neutral person here. "Or what, you'll steal my underwear too." Duncan said to Cody but didn't get agitated. "Hey lay off Duncan, Cody hasn't done anything to you." Harold said defending Cody. "Yeah right, someone like him has to be hiding to be hiding something." Duncan said trying to get under Cody's skin.

Heather now hearing this conversation, decided to have her own say. "Oh please, like you don't have anything to hide." Heather said directing her attention to Duncan. "Nice to know you still haven't lost your mean side." Duncan fired back. "Well maybe I wouldn't if I didn't have to hear your ego from across the bus." Heather with her own little comeback. LeShawna was shocked. Heather: The Queen Bee, was defending her friend Harold. This also shocked certain contestants. Even Lindsay and Beth her former comrades. "Well that's tough coming from a girl that practically had an ego of her own. You practically made Beth and Lindsay your slaves for the whole season." Duncan said now getting into Heather's face. "Well maybe unlike you, I have a brain and used to it instead of scaring people on a daily basis." Heather said getting in his face.

Everyone was looking at both of them now, it's obvious that it was going to get ugly. Leshawna never thought that she'd root for her arch enemy. No it can't be, this is the same little snake that made a fool out of everyone last season. Can she possibly have changed? Gwen on the other hand was rooting for Duncan since she always hated Heather for what did to her and Trent. It's obvious that she still hasn't forgiven the Queen Bee for what she did.

But it all ended with Cody getting in the middle of the tension. "Woah Woah guys calm down, let's not get too physical. We only have a few minutes until we get to the film lot. So let's just sit back and not have to kill each other for once. Cody said trying to break up this argument. "Or else what, who says I have to listen to you." Duncan said now looking at Cody. Gwen was scared because she didn't expect Cody to get caught into this. "Listen Duncan, I don't why you try to bully others. You shouldn't have to get into arguments when you know they'll get you nowhere. I know you're not always like this, but at least try to get along with others. Come on show us that kind delinquent that gave DJ his bunny back." Cody said to Duncan who started to finally loosen up a bit.

Everyone was shocked even Courtney, Gwen, and Leshawna. Cody managed to calm down one of the scariest competitors on the show. Heather was shocked the most since she didn't expect Cody to stand up for her. But the question is, why did he do it. What made him want to end her conflict with Duncan. Maybe this season might not be that bad for her after all. "Fine" Duncan said now giving up his conflict and proceeded to walk towards the seats. Courtney couldn't believe that Cody "The Geek" managed to calm down Duncan when she couldn't do it herself. "Well what do you know, it's nice to know that there is at least one person that's neutral." Trent said now glad that there wasn't a fight anymore. Gwen just nodded, 'Maybe he's changed for the better after all' Gwen thought as she stared towards Cody.

"Dude, how did you do that" Tyler said as he was shocked. "I guess opening up more helped me learn to deal with these types of situations." Cody said. "But still, you made Duncan actually back off. You gotta teach how to do that Cody." Harold said as he begged Cody for lessons. "Come on Harold, anyone could've done that. Cody said now feeling awkward that the attention was on him. I guess him not being the center of attention was just something he accepted all his life. "But anyways now that Dorkahontas has left us alone it's time to show my new Yu-Gi-Oh card collection." Harold said as he pulled out his box of cards. Tyler and Cody just want to enjoy the rest of the bus ride, but I guess they can't say no.

Meanwhile Heather on the other hand still wanted to ask Cody why he did what he did. Maybe he just didn't want anyone to get in a fight. But still he could a possible ally for her. It's not like there's anyone willing to be an ally with her besides Harold. But will just have to wait and see what happens next.

"Phew, thought I might have to give bad boy another beat down." Leshawna now relieved that Harold was off the hook. It's obvious that she still loves him. Just doesn't have the right time to tell him the truth. Hopefully they get to be on the same team. Leshawna *blushes* wanting to be with Harold now. It's obvious that she still has a soft spot.

"Wow, I can't believe Colby stood up for Heather." Lindsay said as she got his name wrong. "I know right, doesn't he see the mean side in her." Beth said. Justin on the other hand, was quiet. it's obvious that he still didn't want anyone to figure out his strategy. He has to make sure nobody knows his plan and must manipulate anyone with his hotness. He already has Beth and Lindsay tied to his strings. All he needs is another ally to make sure his plan works. By the problem is who should it be. He has to make sure that he is on a team with that ally in order to make this strategy work. I guess he just has to wait and see.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. I would like to inform you that were close to the film lot soon, so get your bags ready when we depart." the intern said as he was talking through the bus speaker. "Wait a minute, aren't that pizza delivery guy that we saw when were camping." Gwen said as she question the suspicious bus driver. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about." the intern said now feeling nervous that he was suspected.

"Hey, aren't you that guy that I threw out of that hot air balloon." Courtney said but realized what she just did right now. "You threw a guy out of a hot air balloon." Duncan said shocked as he started back away from her. He was skeptical at first, but now he probably lost all his trust for her now. "Um Court, that's kind of out of character for you. I know it's a million dollars but I wouldn't go that far." Bridgette now shocked at what she just heard. "Come on, you guys would've done it too." Courtney said not learning anything. "Then again, LeShawna threw Chef off an ATV, so I'm kinda not surprised." Gwen said. 'Forget Heather, Courtney is starting to look untrustworthy.' she thought.

Actually speaking of untrustworthy, she turned to look at the intern that was driving the bus, but realized that he was gone. The bus parked at the film lot and he was nowhere to be seen. "Well guess he's gone now." she said forgetting about that weirdo. I guess it's best for all of them to get off the bus.

**Author's Notes: Yeah this was just a little chapter to show everyone was doing on the way to the film lot. Hopefully I have time to make more chapters. Anyways all the seeds are planted and ready for this new season of "Total Drama".****It's all set: Justin making sure his plan is intact, Heather starting come out of her cold shell. Courtney making sure to not show her true colors while not keeping a target on her. Cody starting to open up and teasing a friendship with him and Heather. Tyler's determination to get Lindsay to notice him. Duncan starting to soften up to guys like Harold, Cody and Tyler. and Leshawna starting to feel remorse for Heather and starting to have a soft spot for Harold.****Also, I forgot to add this in the first chapter. Lindsay will start to show her smarter side in future chapters. I'm going to be building it slowly and have her in rivalry with a certain someone. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you have a nice day!**


	3. Monster Cash

**Author's Notes: It's finally time to start this redux version of Total Drama Action. I've been stalling for far too long. Let's get this chapter started****!**

The film lot is outside and all 18 competitors have arrived and came off the bus one by one. "Man I miss the smell of the city" Duncan said as walked off the bus. "Back off" Heather said to Gwen. "No, you back off." Gwen said back as she and Heather were getting off the bus. It's obvious that their conflict still hasn't been resolved.

One by one each person stepped off the bus and walked towards the film. Harold who was organizing his trading cards, ran into his love interest LeShawna. "Sorry Leshawna, I didn't mean ram into you like that" Harold said while picking his cards. "It's okay white boy, you don't mean no harm." Leshawna said to Harold hiding her blush.

"So this is it" Leshawna now looking at the film lot. "I think we got the wrong stop guys." Bridgette said as everyone started to feel suspicious. "Well that bus drive working for Chris, so it's obvious that he took us to the right location." Gwen said recalling her encounter with that bus driver. "Well that broken down bus only had one stop, so I guess this is it." Justin said.

Everyone started to look around for any intern or Chris that was supposed to meet them. "Hey Beth, I just noticed you got your braces removed." Cody said to Beth who started to smile at his kind words. "Yeah looking good." Justin said but was admiring his image that was reflected on her teeth. "That's by BFF, Best French Friend!" Lindsay said as she praised her friend Beth. "Hey Lindsay, I've been wondering if you wanna hang out later." Tyler said to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry who are you again?" Lindsay said to him. "Tyler, me and you season 1 remember." Tyler reassured her. "Oh Tyler, do you know where he is right now?" Lindsay said. Tyler facepalmed because of how oblivious his girlfriend is. Cody patted him on the back being sympathetic for his best friend.

"I'm not staying here." Heather said as she tried to avoid everyone. "You're gonna give up a chance to win a million big ones?" Leshawna said to her enemy. "I guess I have no choice." Heather said now realizing her motive.

Courtney walked towards Duncan but he didn't acknowledge her. This annoyed obviously since she doesn't like being ignored. 'Dammit, why is still giving me the cold shoulder' she thought. 'What's on his mind right now, is it a girl.' Courtney thought again hoping that doesn't come true.

"So when's Chris getting here" DJ said wondering where the host is. "Probably busy doing something important." Geoff said. "Yeah right." Heather said doubting that loser had anything better to do.

But soon enough, Chris arrived in an 18 passenger vehicle. "So, you guys enjoyed the bus ride." Chris said in his sarcastic prick-like tone. "Of course not, the bus didn't have a proper A/C or comfortable seats." Courtney said complaining to Chris. "Sorry, guess we couldn't use the budget to make your trip better." Chris said. "No your not." Courtney said not believing what he said. It's obvious he couldn't care less about them.

"Has anyone seen Owen." Trent said wondering what happened to the lug. "I'm right here, those canned beans really knock a guy out." Owen said coming off the bus. "All right guys, everyone needs to get on the vehicle. Were already behind schedule and we need to do the tour now." Chris said annoyed of his victims.

Each contestant got on the vehicle and took a seat. "Hey Izzy, you're falling behind." Eva said but Izzy still didn't move. "Fine, E-Scope get your butt over here." Eva yelled at her. Izzy acknowledges this and jumps up and down using her acrobatics to get on the vehicle. "Thanks Eva, your the best." Izzy said. "Don't mention it." Eva said to her but suppressed her anger. But it started to rise since Geoff and Bridgette were making out and making a lot of noise. 'Keep calm and don't let those sicko's get in the way of winning.' Eva thought trying to reassure herself.

"Welcome to the new season of Total Drama Action, As you can see, you'll be competing in this abandoned film lot where most of the challenges will be taking place here." Chris said speaking through his megaphone. "Does that mean were going to be movie stars." Lindsay said excited to be here. "Um Lindsay, your basically a reality tv star, shouldn't that be an accomplishment." Harold said to Lindsay bring facts to her. "Just ignore her, you'll lose brain cells." Heather said.

"Your accommodations have received a massive upgrade since last time. Now you will be sleeping in trailers, instead of those amazing cabins back in Camp Wawanakwa." Chris said to his fellow contestants. "Oh I'm sure they were amazing all right." Gwen said sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm gonna miss those hard beds and bugs crawling on us." Duncan said. "Will you guys let me finish the tour before I start to lose it." Chris said getting annoyed because of the interruptions. The cast just let him have his way since arguing with him gets them nowhere.

"Last season we used a portable bathroom as a Confessional. This time however, we managed to upgrade it to a personal make-up department. So if anyone wants to use the confessional, they are welcome to use it. Chris said to those who wanted to get things off their chest.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Lindsay: "On my gosh, a whole trailer full of make-up. Oh sorry, I don't use that brand" she said to the person who offered her some lip-st_****_ick."_**

**_Heather: "Now that everyone has a target on my back, I am at a severe disadvantage with no one to fall back on. I have to make sure to get an ally in order to win. But that is going to be much harder than it looks. Courtney is the only one besides me that's not trustworthy. But knowing that girl, she'll probably hide her true colors and put on her little 'nice guy' act. Invincibility is out of the question but Chris is known for changing the rules. I guess I better come up with another strategy or I might get the axe_**"

**_Justin: *looks into the mirror and puts it down* "Now that I'm here, I can finally put my plan into action. With my good looks in tact, it opens the door for me to win the million bucks. My modeling career paid off after all." Justin said with an arrogant smir_****_k._**

**_Courtney: It's about time these producers gave us a cleaner area instead of that disgusting outhouse. Moving to drastic matters, once the teams are decided I'll be able to take over as the team leader. I mean it has to be me, there is no one worthy of being the team leader. Especially not Duncan." Courtney said trying to not think about the delinquent._**

**_Owen: "Wahoo, I can't believe I'm doing another season. Whoooooo!" Owen said excitedly._****_static_****_Duncan: These drama queens better watch out because that million is gonna be in my pocket. Or my duffle bag, whatever works." Duncan said trying not to confuse his logic._**

**_Confessional End_**.

"Moving on, the eliminations will take place at the coveted Chris McClean Award Ceremony where contestants will be given a gilded Chris award." Chris said stroking his own ego a bit more.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Gwen: Pfft. What a Narcissist. Don't get me wrong, I still want one._**

**_Confessional End_**.

"After a person is voted off, they will have to walk the Walk Of Shame and ride the 'Lam-o-sine'. "What a great way to get out in style." Cody said admiring the new things added this season. "Why thank you Cody, it's about time someone praised my direction." Chris said to the tech geek.

"Hey, you told us not interrupt you interrupt you. Why does Cody gets a pass." Courtney said getting irritated because someone didn't follow the rules. "Because I said so and it's my show." Chris said to the overachiever. 'Well no surprise he'll disagree with what I have to say.' Courtney thought as she wanted to move on.

"Now that I finished talking about me, now I must show you guys the craft services tent run by Chef." Chris said but was caught off guard because Chef was chasing some wild animals. "Um, I'm just gonna ignore that." Chris said wanting to forget what he just saw.

"So that's all I have to show you guys, there's not that much to talk about." Chris said. "So what happens now, do we just go our trailers or what." LeShawna said wanting to rest after a long bus ride. "Actually, you guys will be doing your first challenge and it is the first movie based challenge in the show's history." Chris said with anticipation. "So what's the challenge." Gwen said now curious.

"The challenge is to avoid a gigantic radioactive monster." Chris said with joy. A monster growl could be heard from across the film lot. This caused DJ and Cody to screech and started holding each other after hearing that sound. "Of course it is" Gwen said not surprised. "Which is operated by the one and only Chef Hatchet." Chris said as it cut to Chef controlling it with his body movements.

"Didn't he chase a wild raccoon earlier, how did he get there." Heather said with suspicion. "Don't question the things around here, just go along with it or I'll press my eject button." Chris said making them scared.

"Okay, time for you guys to get going and it's person for themselves. On your marks, get set, action." Chris said but they looked at him as if they were seeing a zombie. "That means GO!!!!" Chris said which got them riled up and ready to go. Everyone punched, pushed, and kicked each other to get out of the vehicle. Each contestant was getting off one by one but Harold managed to get tossed by Trent in the process.

"Man I really love this show." Chris said enjoying this display. Harold ran past him to catch up with the other contestants. DJ was rocking back and forth while Cody was still incapitated. "Um dudes, you kinda have a challenge to do. Better get moving or else you'll get caught." he said to DJ and Cody. Both of them realize they were hugging each other and immediately separated.

"Awkward" DJ said to his friend.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Cody: "Great, just I wanted to prove that I could win this thing. Now people saw me scream and hugged a dude on TV, Again." Cody said feeling humiliated._**

**_DJ: "I ain't into that suspect stuff momma." he said in the camera._**

**_Confessional End_**.

When they got up they were terrified. Why you may ask? Well the monster that they heard was actually in front of them. "Ahhhhhhhh." DJ and Cody screeched as they ran for their lives. Chris was dying of laughter. "Best Idea Everrrrrr." he said enjoying himself.

Cutting away from him, we see the contestants run in different directions. Each of them are trying to run away and find a hiding place.

Izzy, Owen, Tyler, and Eva were running towards the beach. Owen was happy to compete right now and was amazed by the animatronic monster. "Awesome, did you guys see that, it was so cool." Owen said as he was enjoying his time. But that was ruined when I giant green hand was about to grab Izzy. "Ahhhhhhh, Izzy duck." Owen screamed as he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Goose, hahahaha." Izzy laughed with excitement. "Izzy, get away from there." Eva said trying to put some sense into her. But the monster grabbed her and threw at a machine like area. "Hahaha hah, do it again." Izzy said to the monster. Her wish came because the monster grabbed her and lead her to the bounce house. Izzy jumped up and down having the time of her life without much acknowledgement of the challenge.

**Confessional:**

**Owen: You guys think the monster will find me in here. I honestly think that Izzy likes that thing more than me. Well he's big and we both eat a lot, but he's also really tall. I'm kinda jealous." he said.**

**Confessional End**.

We then cut to Geoff and Bridgette making out on the beach instead of trying to complete the challenge. Gwen and Trent run past them without any acknowledgement. "How are supposed to hide from this thing, he covers the whole entire film." Gwen said wanting to figure out a way to escape. "Follow the good looking people." Justin said running past them. "Yeah follow Justin." Beth said swooning over him.

Duncan and Courtney make it to the beach and manage to find Geoff and Bridgette. "Um, I don't think this was the kind of 'Action' Chris had in mind." Duncan said looking at the camera. "Eww, I can hear the sucking sounds GROSS!."

Courtney said trying to look away.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Bridgette: "What was I thinking, I shouldn't let Geoff get in the way of the competition. Duncan was right, I can't lose this chance to win a million bucks." Bridgette said to the camera._**

**_Geoff: "Duncan's right, gotta keep my head in the game." he said_**.

**_Geoff and Bridgette were making out and lied about everything._**

**_Confessional End_**

Gwen, Trent, Duncan, and Courtney were seen running across the film lot. "This challenge isn't so bad. What no explosions, no burning buildings, no bears." Gwen said mocking Chris's challenge ideas. "Maybe it's not in the budget." Trent said getting in all the fun. But it turns out that those things that Gwen listed were true. A bear that was in a burning building chased all four of them. "Man I hate this show." Duncan said as he ran for his life.

Speaking of Chris, he was actually in the control room with Chef. "Hahahaha, serves them right to insult my ideas." Chris said enjoying his victims running away. "Why doesn't the bear have a tranquilizer." he told Chef. "We ran out of them because of the budget." Chef told him with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile managed to grab both Geoff and Bridgette who were still making out in the confessional. "This is it." Bridgette said to her lover. "As long as we're together baby." Geoff said to her. The monster drops them in the bounce house while they continued to express their love for each other.

Leshawna was running by herself and was getting tired of running. Stamina wasn't her biggest strength that's for sure. She then makes it to the beach and finds Harold under an umbrella.

"Come on string bean, hope you can run because we got a challenge to win." LeShawna ordering Harold to get his move on. "Fine then, I can run as fast as pronghorn antelope. It's the fastest land mammal after a cheetah." Harold said to his love interest. They were pushed back by a monster screech that made them cave into the sand. The monster grabbed both of them and lead them to the bounce house. "Easy now, this booty is unbreakable." LeShawna told the animatronic monster. They were falling when Harold decided to let his feelings known to LeShawna. "I love you." he said as he was bouncing on the bounce house. "Say what now?" LeShawna said as she got serious for a moment.

Gwen and Trent managed to break away from Duncan and Courtney. They were running on the beach but suddenly a monster's tail almost whacked them. Both of them got away but Justin managed to caught by the monster. The monster looks Justin in the eyes and started to swoon over him. Justin waved at him while Chef in the control room was getting in a trance. Chris looked at him if he were gay. "What can I say, the kid's good lookin." Chef told his co host.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Justin: "I'm not just some gorgeous face and abs and butt and shoulders, I'm also a master's strategist. And this year I'm in it to win it." Justin said as kicked back in chair. He then smiled at the camera to give them the hint._**

**_Confessional End_**

The monster dropped Justin in the bounce house. He was then creeped out since the group of Harold, Leshawna, Bridgette and Geoff were looking at him with lust. "Uhhhh, what are you guys looking at." He asked them. They all replied "You" which made him smile since he has them wrapped around his strings.

Heather was running and trying to think of a strategy. She then ran into DJ and Cody who were exhausted from the running and screaming. "I'm guessing that the monster chased you guys across the film lot." Heather said to them. They both nodded and replied with a yes. "Sometimes I feel like Chris hires narcissists to come for these challenges." Cody said to both of them. "What took you so long to figure that out pipsqueak." Heather said. "Hey you don't have to be mean Heather, you could at least cut loose for once." Cody told her. "Oh really now, I thought you were the type of person that wanted to here." Heather told Cody.

"Hey just because Chris tortures us doesn't mean we have to hate each other. Besides, you stood up for Harold when no one bothered to lift a finger." Cody said to Heather. "Pftt, I just wanted to put that delinquent in his place. Snuggling with him was probably the most disgusting thing I did on this show." Heather said wanting to get that image out of her head. "That was the past and now we're in the present. Listen I know you probably hate it here, but at least try to open up more. Everyone makes mistakes even I did when I tried to creep on Gwen." Cody reassured her. "Oh please that doesn't compare then what I did throughout the season." Heather retorted. "But still you can't let that get to you." He told her. "Cody's right Heather, momma always says that door is always open forgiveness." DJ said letting her know.

Heather didn't want to show it, but Cody actually made her lighten up a bit. Knowing that someone actually sees the good in her makes her feel a little better about competing.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Heather: "I guess there is hope for this season. It's nice to know someone can actually see the good in me." she said to the camera._**

**_Cody: "She may not show it, but Heather is hurting inside. I can sense that after her head was shaved, she feels like a hideous person. Even though she did pretty bad things to Gwen and Trent, I still want to get her out of her shell. Hopefully she manages to lighten up during the competition." he said to the camera._**

**_Confessional End_**.

They were walking and out of nowhere, a huge growl blew them away. Both Cody and DJ were scared and bolted for their lives wanting to not killed. "Well I guess I'm all alone again." Heather said not surprised of her outcome.

Lindsay who was sitting at a bush decided to cheer. "You tell her, no one likes her." Lindsay said. The monster grabs both Heather and Lindsay and walks off. "I'll miss you Lindsay." Beth said who was too late to arrive, but she was grabbed anyway. The Monster drops all three of them in the bounce house, but forgets one thing. "Um excuse me, you forgot something. "Heather said wanting her wig back. The monster drops the wig and now Heather is satisfied that she got her wig back.

We then cut to Gwen, Trent, Eva, and Tyler who managed to run into each other. The monster managed to find them and had them in a corner. Tyler was terrified even Eva who barely showed any fear. Luckily Trent managed to find an escape route. "Everyone this way, I have a plan." Trent ordered them.

**_Confessional_****_:_**

**_Gwen: "That's what makes Trent a good boyfriend, he's always thinking of others. That is why I love him."_**

**_Tyler: "Just to let everyone know that if Lindsay was there, I would've protected her with my lif_****_e."_**

**_Eva: "You might not believe, but I actually started to doubt myself for a moment. This is a lot tougher than it is."_**

**_Confessional End_****_._**

Tyler was shaking, he never felt so scared in his life. "It's okay dude, I gotcha." Trent said as he lead him to a building. Trent opened the door and accidentally bumped into Courtney. "Ow, watch where you're going." Courtney said as she lifted her head. "Courtney, I thought you were with Duncan." Gwen questioned. "I was but me and that criminal got in another fight again." Courtney said still feeling upset about Duncan treating her badly. "Oh really, I'm not surprised." Eva said sarcastically. "I was just about to say that." Gwen said surprised by Eva's retort. "What do you know, looks like we have something in common." Eva said to Gwen.

But that changed after the monster found them and grabbed all five them with one swoop. "AHHHHH, DUNKIE I NEED YOU." Courtney said screaming as the monster carried them to the bounce house. "Dunkie?" Gwen said questioning Courtney's choice of nicknames. "What, I think it's a perfect nickname." Courtney said with pride. Gwen just let it slide wanting to not continue this weird conversation. The monster dropped all five of them and they were screaming. "Don't worry babeeeeee." Trent screamed as he fell into the bounce house. "Talk about being gentle." Courtney scoffed.

"Lindsay, your safe." Tyler said happy that his girlfriend didn't die. "Um who are you again?" Lindsay said. "It's me, Tyler remember us." Tyler said to his lover. "Oh you mean Tyler, Have you seen he kinda looks like you." Lindsay said oblivious. "Damn, feel sorry for the dude." Geoff said since Tyler was sad. "Awwwww, that's my Geoffy poo." Bridgette as they started to make out. "Will you guys stop doing that every minute, it's nasty." Leshawna said who was tired of them kissing 24/7. "Has anyone seen Duncan, Owen, DJ or Cody anywhere." Harold said wondering where they are.

Duncan and Owen were hiding behind a cardboard car after the previous five contestants were captured. "Hahaha, what a bunch of losers." Duncan said happy that he outlasted everyone long enough. "Boy am I glad I'm not them." Owen said but was caught off guard when the monster appeared poking Duncan's shoulder. Both of them were freaked out and couldn't move. "We're gonna dieeeeeeee." Owen said. Duncan was grabbed but the monster missed Owen.

He took him to the bounce house where all the contestants were left. "Great and here I thought I'd outlast all of you." Duncan said pissed that his plan failed. "What did you expect, you didn't have me directing you on how to hide." Courtney said wanting to start another argument. Duncan sighed because he had to hear every minute of Courtney telling what to do and what not to do. Everyone around her started to get annoyed and wanted this challenge to end already. 'Do this, do that, will this chick ever leave him alone.' Duncan thought.

Owen was still screaming and still couldn't move from his spot. "I'm okay, I'm okay. Yeah baby time to finish this challenge." Owen said as he ran past the film lot. He exits a door and starts to get exhausted. "I Can't. Go. On. Anymore, I surrender." Owen breathed every word. The animatronic monster finally caught up to him. Cut to the control room and you see a disgusted

Chef. "Kid really needs to lay off the cheese puffs." Chef said. The monster picked up Owen but failed to realize that he was too overweight.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Owen: "Man am I glad I didn't go that diet. Being overweight has its advantages, like I don't know trying to not get captured by an animatronic monster. That's just to the top of my head."_**

**_Confessional End_**.

"Come on, COME ON!" Chef said frustrated, but got shocked in the process. The monster's hand dropped Owen and he was delighted. "Hahahaha, yeah I'm too heavy. I win, I WIN." Owen said as he mocked the law of physics. "Not quite dude, you still have to rescue the rest of the campers." Chris said to his chubby contestants. "You mean I have to run around the film lot." Owen said frightened by that statement. "I'm afraid so big guy." Chris said to Owen who was said and walked off sulking because of his situation. "Hey if you makes you feel better, Cody and DJ still haven't gotten caught. Speaking of Cody and DJ where are they hiding." Chris said wondering where they could've been. It's not possible for them to escape when the animatronic monster covered the entire film.

Well that was out of the question since they were far away from action after they ran away from the monster's growl. It has been six hours after they escaped from the clutches of Chef. "I can't believe we ran 5 miles." DJ said tired. "I haven't ran like that since I was on the track team." he said walking and sulking. "You're telling me, I had run away from gangs and jocks at my school." Cody said sulking away. "I haven't been this terrified since the bear mauled me." he added leaning on a lamp post. "Wait a minute. shouldn't the monster have found us by now" DJ said. "I guess we might have ran too far for him to catch us." Cody said to his friend.

Cody and DJ continued to walk and were almost about to give up since they were out of it. However that changed when they saw their friend Owen crawling on the sidewalk. They both rushed to check if he's okay. "Yo big guy, what happened." DJ said worried about his friend. "Chris said that I have to find the rest of the contestants." Owen said tired. "Well how long has it been." Cody said wondering. "Since this morning." Owen said. "Wait they've been captured for the whole day and haven't escaped?" DJ asked shocked worried that someone might get frustrated. Six hours in a bounce house isn't something to tolerate.

Meanwhile….

"And you should always make sure that your stealth is just right or else you step on a branch and get caught." Courtney said giving Duncan a lesson on how to hide. Duncan wanted to cut off his ears, he never thought that getting stuck in bounce with Courtney would annoy him this much. "Girl, can you please keep your mouth shut for 10 minutes." Leshawna said annoyed. "Excuse me, I'm trying to give a lesson here." Courtney said to Leshawna annoyed that she got interrupted. "You know what, I don't want to hear it Miss C.I.T., You've annoying me with your constant bickering and stating the obvious. It's driving me crazy and I'll personally choke you until you SHUT UP!!!!" Heather screamed.

**_Confessional:_**

**_LeShawna: I'm not gonna lie, Heather has a point. That girl has been a pain in the butt since she got here. And I can't believe I'd agree to Heather of all people._****_"_**

**_Chris: "Did you see that?" Chris laughed. "Best Idea Ever. Who knew Owen being slow would bring more ratings. Hopefully we might see a catfight." Chris said with delight._**

**_Confessional End_**.

DJ and Cody had to carry Owen all the way to the checkpoint because he was too tired of running. "Man, does this dude ever go on a diet." DJ said annoyed that he has to push him across the set. "I feel like he gained more weight during the season after party. Dude straight up ate a whole buffet." Cody said struggling to push Owen.

They start to get closer to an area where the contestants are nearby. They look to see a bounce house near the trailers. "Well it's about time that you guys showed up." Harold said wanting to get out since Duncan gave him a wet willie earlier. "Hurry up guys, we don't have time to waste." Gwen said who was getting claustrophobic. "Don't worry I got you guys." DJ said as he got a needle and popped the interior of the house. "Why didn't anyone think of that." Duncan said annoyed. "Because we were busy hearing your girlfriend's lectures instead of thinking of it." Heather said who was glad to be out of there. I guess her hopes were starting to reduce after six hours of what she considers hell.

"Wait, where's Izzy." Leshawna said wondering what happened to the redhead. Surprisingly, Izzy was actually on a date with animatronic monster. The monster arrives and crushes one of the trailers. He drops her and walked off without acknowledging the other contestants. "Thanks for the date baby." Izzy said waving goodbye to her big lover. Speaking of big lover, Owen looked really upset that Izzy went out with that thing instead of acknowledging their relationship.

"How did you managed to escape?" Duncan asked. "Monster and I went out on a date, he can't take no for an answer." Izzy said but managed to upset Owen. "Yeahhhh, pretty crazy." Izzy said again.

Chris comes out of the trailer and was shocked to see that the other trailer was smashed. "Woah, what happened. Thank god I was in that trailer." he said. "Anyway, now that your all here, it's time for our next challenge. That one was just a warm-up, so get ready because this one is important." Chris said giving them a heads up.

"This challenge will be a reward." Chris said making them all jump for joy. "It will be the boys against the girl's, with the winner getting the first pick of the trailer. You'll pick from trailer A to whatever's left of trailer B." Chris said shuddering at the display. "Let's go to the craft services tent." he ordered. "Yeah Baby, I'm starved." Owen said happily.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Owen: "My Mom says I eat when I'm upset and happy and depressed. Not to mention bored, gassy, morose, comatose, joyas, semiconscious, avuncular. Hahahaha….. Avuncular._****_"_**

**_Confessions End_**.

All 18 of them walked into the craft services tent and lined up. "Wahooo, this is awesome, WAHOOO!" Owen said looking at the buffet that Chris set up. "Dude, this chow looks like it came out of a commercial." Geoff said admiring the set up. "Oooh can I star." Lindsay said to Geoff. "Now this is what I'm talking about, to the extreme." Tyler said excited to eat some meat. But that didn't happen because Owen was about to consume it all.

"Alright, Let's get this food eating contest started. On your marks, get set, GO!!!!" Owen said rushing at the table. "No no no no, Owen stop." Chris warned him but he disobeyed and ate the food. Owen was eating everything in under 5 seconds, even taking a bite of a whole chicken. It was so unbelievable that it looked cartoonish. Everyone looked at him as if they were disgusted or just worried for the guy. Chef was the one that was smiling for some reason. Chris looked at this display and tried hard not to laugh.

After 20 minutes of watching Owen devour everything, he laid on the table where he couldn't move a muscle. Chris walked up to him and said "Did you enjoy your meal big guy?"

"The turkey was a bit *burps* dryyyy." Owen said feeling awful. "That's because it was made out of foam core and wax, it was fake." Chris said to the big lug. "It wasn't an eating contest, it was just a contest to find a hidden key." Chris told the big idiot. "What key*burps* oh you mean this key." Owen said after burping it out. "Yep, and that means you get to pick the trailer that you want." Chris told him out loud, letting the female contestants know.

**_Confessional:_**

**_Duncan: "Did you see that, the dude ate foam core and wax" he said laughing out loud trying not to fall out of his chair._**

**_Harold: "I could've done that, I just wasn't hungry." he said with pride._****_static_****_Geoff: "Never knew Owen had in him, party on dude." he said raising his arms._**

**_Tyler: "Dang, I really wanted to eat some protein, could've impressed Lindsay. Then again Owen pretty much beat me to it and got us a trailer so hey it worked out fine." he said looking at the bright side._**

**_Cody: "I hope Owen doesn't get sick, foam core and wax isn't something that's digestible. Especially if you ate a whole buffet's worth." he said hoping for the best._**

**_LeShawna: "You know what that boy has… Guts. Guts full of foam core and wax." she said still shocked of that display._**

**_Courtney: "Great, wonder which cabin is ours now." she said sarcastically._**

**_Justin: "I better keep an eye on Owen. You might think I'm exaggerating things, but that guy is unpredictable. He won season 1 and was the most likeable contestants. Well that's about the change. I better put my plan together in order to make sure I win. Especially after this challenge, but for now I shall appreciate my good looks." Justin said pulling out his signature mirror._**

**_Confessional End_**.

After the challenge, Chef made an antidote to for Owen after toxicating his digestive system. "Oh don't worry about me, my mom says I have a strong digestive system." Owen said but his stomach said otherwise. "Nope, Call 911." Owen said to him taking back his words. Chris laughed and walked in front of the camera. "Since you're gonna need it, you get to pick the first trailer for winning the challenge." Chris said making the guys cheer.

Everyone goes outside and the girls were expecting Owen to pick the good trailer, I mean he can't be that stupid. They were wrong because Owen did the exact opposite. "I choose the squashed one." Owen said but pissed the guys off. All of them got angry except Cody and DJ who were looking at him as if he was an idiot. The girls cheered because Owen's lack of a brain got them the good trailer. Again they were wrong because Chef and Chris like the dicks they are, had the monster smash the other one making the whole thing pointless. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Eva said angrily and was fuming. "Chris I know your hiding, you think this is funny." Eva said looking for him. All the girls had to restrain her and make sure she doesn't kill anyone.

Meanwhile in the control room, Chris and Chef were having the time of their lives. Watching them get their hopes up always made him want to be an asshole. One of the biggest quirks about him. "I guess that was all for nothing." Chris said laughing with his co host. "They actually thought we were gonna give them a good trailer, ha yeah right." Chef said watching them from the monitor. "Well yes, but you have to rebuild both of the trailers, so good luck!" Chris said to him. " Say what now?" Chef said getting serious. "You better be paying me for this, I didn't stay in this control room just to satisfy your needs. Which reminds me, where's my paycheck?" Chef said getting in his face. Chris scared now ran out of the room to get away from Chef.

Hours later, Chef finished building both of the trailers. It was obvious that he wasn't happy at all. "OK people, gets some sleep because you got a serious wake up call. Which is 6 A.M., sleep tight people. " Chris said using a megaphone while driving across them.

The Boys and Girls went to their trailers with their luggage, it was obvious they were tired. The boys and girls decided to talk among themselves and chat before they went to bed. It was mostly to decide who will bunk with who?

For the boys everyone paired up with someone except Owen because of his weight. It ended up being: Duncan and Geoff, Justin and Trent, DJ and Tyler, Cody and Harold with Owen by himself. "Well I'll take the top bunk." Harold said to Cody. Everyone mumbled and went to their respective bunks.

"So what do you guys think of the new season so far, I think it's awesome." Owen said hyped but held his stomach. "It sucks." Duncan said with a tired tone. "Hey come on Duncan, it was just the first challenge. You don't have to be down about it." Cody said to the delinquent. "Well you didn't have to hear my girlfriend's constant complaining." Duncan said to his face. "Gosh Duncan, don't have to be harsh." Harold said in defense of his friend. "How am I supposed to know that I'll I ever hear from her is do this do that. it's like she got more annoying after last season." Duncan said frustrated. All the guys laughed because of his impersonation of Courtney.

"Come on guys, it's only the first challenge, we still have time to adjust back to the competition." Trent said. "You're telling me, I'm dying to get that million." Duncan said picturing himself with a million dollars. "Money isn't everything, it's the friendship that counts!" DJ said. "Yeah what he said, it's all about hanging with people." Geoff said to everyone. "Speaking of hanging around, why do you keep making kissy faces with Bridgette, you realize that were in a competition to win." Duncan said to his friend. "It's not my fault that Bridgette can't handle me. Besides she's my granola goddess." Geoff said dreamily. Duncan on the other hand, wanted to barf. He had enough of that lovey dovy stuff. Especially now that he's on a leash.

"Your lucky that your girlfriend acknowledges you, Lindsay totally forgot about me." Tyler said pouting. "Hey cheer up dude, you'll reach her sooner. Just keep talking to her and she'll open up eventually." Geoff reassured him. "He's right you have the whole season to talk to her." Cody said to his best friend. "I hope so, or else my buddies back home will think I'm a cuck. No offense Cody." Tyler said to him. "Hey none taken, wait HEY!!!!" Cody said realizing what he said. Everyone laughed at Cody's reaction, but Cody just smiled. It's been a while since he seen everyone happy for once. He still has his flaws, but he's got a lot to learn.

Justin was adjusting his fan and mud mask to help him sleep. "Justin, what you doing dude." Trent asked him. "It's my daily spa treatment, my model agent told me to do this every night to make sure my face doesn't get wrinkly." he told him laying back. "Ahhhh, that's the stuff, my face has already been purified." Justin said now sleeping. "Man I could for one those." Harold said. "Yeah, it's not like your any uglier." Duncan said to his enemy. "Shut up Duncan, quit trying to hate." Harold retorted. "I will once you start being you." Duncan said to Harold. "Well excuse me for living." Harold shouted. "Guys it's our first day here, let's just call it off and go to bed ok." Trent said wanting this fight to end. Both of them stared at each other and just shrugged it off. It's obvious their bad blood was still there. When are these guys ever gonna let it go. Especially Duncan who jumps at any opportunity to put Harold down.

"Alright let's hit the hay, night." DJ said. "Night everyone else said as they went to bed. Everyone was going to bed peacefully while Owen couldn't because of his toxicated digestion from earlier. Hopefully he'll pull through or else this trailer going to stink.

Speaking of trailers, the girl's trailer was filled with tension. Heather was arguing with LeShawna on why she wanted to sleep on the east side. "I want to sleep on the east side so my head will face the ocean." Heather told her enemy. "That is the dumbest thing I've heard, it's makes no sense." LeShawna said to her arch nemesis. "Will it makes more sense then sharing it with a big butted, loudmouth, rap star wannabe." Heather got in her face. "Well I don't want to share my punk with string beaned of a prom queen." LeShawna as she made a comeback.

"Guys will you stop fighting, can we just pull straws to see who gets the bunk first." Bridgette said. "But we don't even have straws." Courtney told her. "Ooh, I know will just use makeup brushes instead." Lindsay said as she ran to her makeup bag. "Just what we need to solve a problem, girly makeup hooray." Eva said sarcastically. "Hey what to do you know you do have a soft spot after all." Izzy said to her friend. "I was being sarcastic." Eva told her.

Lindsay brought the makeup brushes and mixed them in a jar. "Who ever has the longest brush gets the top while the shortest brush gets the bottom." Lindsay said to everyone. "That was actually pretty smart Lindsay, I'm impressed." Gwen said to her making her smile. "Oh please, anyone can come up with that plan." Heather said to Gwen. Everyone grabbed a brush and each person chose their bunk mate.

"I got bottom." Beth said Lindsay. "I got top." Lindsay said as they ran to their bunk. "I got top." Eva said Izzy. "I got bottom." Izzy said as they went to their bunks. "I got top." Bridgette said to Courtney. "I got the bottom bunk." Courtney said wanting to go to bed already. " Well I guess I got the top while you have the bottom LeShawna." Gwen said as they walked happily to their bunks. "Yeah that's how we roll." LeShawna said. "Wait you mean I get two beds to myself, yes I can't thank you guys enough." Heather said with glee. "Dammit, we let her get two beds." Gwen said. "Oh who cares, let's just go to bed already I'm tired." Courtney said who went to bed. "Good night everyone." Bridgette said to the girls. "Night" all of them said as they slumbered.

It was 5 A.M. in the morning and the contestants were fast asleep. If only there wasn't anyone to disturb their peaceful slumber. That man happened to be Chris McClean who had a megahorn in his ready to cause trouble. He honked so loud that it woke them up. "Guess what guy's, challenge time." Chris said to them, but they gave him mumbles and complaints. "Just kidding, it was just a joke." Chris said while honking the horn. This caused Owen to fart so loud that it made a mini earthquake.

"Wow, I guess Owen's fumes are still intact, he hehe heh." Chris said. "What will happen next for our movie stars, will they come to understand one another or will they get close to killing each other. I like that last option a bit better. Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!!!!!

**Author's Notes: This took some time and I finally finished this chapter. Everyone is already set for the "Alien Resurreggtion" episode and some changes have already happened. Justin is already putting his plan in action (no pun intended). Duncan and Courtney are on the rocks. Heather and Cody's friendship building. People might think I'm making a romance story with them but I won't answer that question. Just have to wait and see for yourself. Action had the potential to be one of the best seasons, but was ruined by a small cast, lots filler episodes, and a couple of character derailments. I always see people make redux versions of World Tour and barely make any TDA fics. I guess people didn't enjoy the season and mostly look down upon it. I think it's an underrated that was ruined after they made Courtney the villain and kicked off both Lindsay and Harold when they deserved to win. Now that I made some changes, I can finally fix the problems this season had. Also, thank you for following this story and I hope you guys look forward to the next chapter. Peace!!!!**


	4. Alien Resurr-eggtion

**Author's Notes: Alright I'm back with a new chapter of "Total Drama Action: Remastered" It's been a long time and my internet is done being crappy. It wasn't just that, but my allergies/sickness hindered any chance of me doing a chapter. We are about to have are first elimination challenge with Cody, Courtney, Eva, and Tyler competing. This will change some of the groups and interactions they had in canon. It's time for some "Alien Hunting" with Chef Hatchet. Had to throw that Spongebob reference in, couldn't resist. Thank you for those who were waiting for a new chapter. It really means a lot and I hope you continue to read this story. I always wanted to write fanfiction, but never had the guts to. Now I get express my ideas by making stories and make new ideas. With that out of the way, let's get chapter started!**

"Last time on Total Drama Action, 18 of our competitors arrived in our new location. We gave them the tour around the film lot and showed them the new things that will happen this season. After the tour, we had them compete in a hide and seek challenge by avoiding an animatronic monster. They ran, they hid, but most importantly they screamed." Chris laughed at that last part. "After that challenge, Owen won the second challenge without letting me explain the rules. He pretty much ate an entire buffet filled with foam core and wax. But in the end, it was pointless since he chose the squashed trailer and let the girl's get a good trailer. Or did they." Chris said chuckling after Chef squashed the other one. "Anyway, our ex-campers are about to endure more pain and more drama. Stay tuned on Total. Drama. Action!!!!!" Chris said pulling out an action filter.

**_*Cue theme music* _**

Everyone had just woken up and went to the craft services tent. Each person was in their food group and were getting in line. Bridgette and Geoff were heavily making out and were annoying both Duncan and Courtney. "Keep the line moving love birds." Duncan said annoyed.

They got out of line and proceeded to make out at the food tables. "Seriously, if I have to see them suck face, I'm going to puke." Duncan complained. "You're telling me, I'm honestly starting to feel indifferent towards Bridgette now." Courtney said disgusted by their actions.

DJ walked up to Chef and lifted up his plate for some eggs. "More eggs and bacon Chef, keep it coming." he said but was given a growl from the cook. DJ started to feel less happy and moved right along.

"Forgot how hungry I was after eating on Chris's wrecked schedule." Duncan said lifting his plate to the cook. "I know right, it got the point where I'd kill for Chef's disgusting food. No offense Chef." Gwen said to the cook. "None taken." Chef said bitterly while dropping her eggs on the floor. Gwen was horrified and walked past him not wanting to get involved. "You can have my burnt toast if you want." Duncan offered her. "Judging by that gut, I'd believe you'd want it for the extra carbs." Gwen said which made him laugh.

Courtney, on the other hand didn't like where this was going and was pretty livid. "You can have my toast Gwen." Trent said to his girlfriend. "Would you look at that, Trent actually offered his toast to his girlfriend unlike a certain person." Courtney said making it obvious. "Why do you keep bossing me around?" Duncan started argued. "Why do you keep talking Gwen instead of focusing on me." Courtney said back. "Are still not over yesterday, will you leave me alone." Duncan told her. "Not until you start treating with some respect." Courtney said. This argument was getting ugly but was resolved after they started making out. Gwen and Trent started to get weirded out by this mood swing, so they went to their table and left them alone.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Courtney: "How dare Duncan try to flirt with that Gwen without me noticing. He thinks he's slick and all, but I know that look anywhere. I better start making him a list of rules after the competition. He needs to improve his bad habits_****_."_**

**_Duncan: Man that girl won't leave me alone, I'm already tied to her leash. What happened to that crazy girl that raided the fridge with me. When the teams are decided, I better not have to be on the same team as miss pole up her butt."_**

**_Confessional End_**

On the other side of the cafeteria, Izzy was pouring Ketchup on her pancakes and it started to make Eva, Beth, and Lindsay gag. "That is just so wrong." Eva said to her friend. "That is so gross!!!" Lindsay said out of disgust. "In battle we put ketchup on everything that tastes like mortar." Izzy said with a sadistic. "You know sometimes I worry about you." Eva said walking to a table with Izzy.

"You know sometimes my nail polish is mortar." Lindsay said as she looked at her nails. "That so fits you." Beth said to her. They walked down to a table and discussed other topics.

Cody, Tyler, Harold were next in line and were talking about the next challenge. "So what do you guys think the challenge is going to be?" Tyler said to his comrades. "We already did a radioactive monster, what could Chris put us up to next, a dragon?" Harold said thinking it would be cool. "I don't know Harold, that seems unlikely since it would be too expensive for Chris to afford. Maybe will rescue a princess, or maybe a fighting supervillains." Cody said to him thinking of the possibilities. "You might right Codester, I guess we just have to wait for Chris to explain the rules." Harold said as he was getting his food.

"So what's for breakfast Chef?" Cody asked him. "Don't question my cooking geekboy." Chef yelled. "Woah I was just asking, you don't have to be mean." Cody said reassuring him. "Just take a seat." Chef said wanting to end this conflict. "Geez bro, it's like he can't chill for nothing." Tyler said not wanting Chef to her. "I don't know why Chef is such a negative person. Strange, I always wanted to figure out why, but he just doesn't want to talk about anything essentially." Cody said as he walked down the table. "Well from what I've learned, he is supposed to be a war veteran, but never specified on what war he fought." Harold said to Cody and Tyler. "Well whatever, he seems like a parody of Samuel L. Jackson to be honest." Tyler said walked with them.

Heather was sitting next to Harold and was alone essentially. Harold thought she felt lonely so he sat next to her and didn't want her to feel left out. Cody and Tyler joined but Tyler wasn't trusting of her because of her actions in the first season. "Hey Heather, how you doing." Cody said to her. "Fine, just waiting for Chris to announce the challenge." she said picking her burnt toast. "It's nice to know you lightened up around here." Harold said to her. "Well, it's not like I can't yell anymore, people will jump at any opportunity to express their hate for me." Heather said bitterly. "You might be right, but at least are trying that's what matters." Cody said to her. "Whatever, let's just wait for Douchebag McChicken to announce the challenge." Heather said making Cody laugh. "Hey you have funny side to you after all." Cody said laughing. Heather realized what she said and pretended not to smile.

Owen walked into the tent and approached Chef. He obviously hadn't recovered after eating that foam core and wax buffet. It's been killing his digestive system and hurting the poor guy. "No thank you Chef, I think I'll go for the prunes instead." Owen said reaching for the bow. This shocked everyone including Chef, no one expected Owen to ever eat healthy. Owen was shocked at this revelation and wondered what was the problem. "What!" he said to their shocked faces.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Owen: My plumbing's been clogged ever since I ate those food props. I guess the pressure build ups are killing me. 'He then proceeds to try to fart the best he can_**.

**_Confessional End._**

Chris walks in with an outfit that made him look like a director. "Welcome to Day 2 of Total Drama Action!!!!" Chris said happily using an action filter. "Is he gonna keep doing that." Duncan said annoyed by that display. "Yes, yes I will." Chris said with pride. "Alright then" Duncan said trying not to yell at him.

"Today's movie genre, aliens." Chris said getting the cast excited. "Our hard earned interns were busy making sure that they find what makes an alien movie successful, Chef." Chris said to his co host waiting for an explanation. "There are basically three types, Aliens want to take over the world to implant baby aliens. People fight back, and the military are to take charge." Chef said throwing his food at Owen's face.

"Which reminds me yo Chris, where's my paycheck. GIVE ME MY MONEY!!!" Chef told him aggressive tone. "Uh, it's in the mail." Chris told him with a forced smile. However, Chef didn't take kindly to that answer. "Okay so the challenge is to find an alien egg and return to home base where mama alien finds you." Chris said in a rush wanting to leave the tent after Chef's threat. "The two fastest gets to pick their own teams." Chris said making them intrigued.

"Sorry Losers, no one knows alien movies better than me." Duncan said gloting. "I'm gonna blend up those good for nothing aliens and feed yo them for breakfast." Gwen said in a deep voice impersonation. "Dude, alien chunks is my favorite alien movie of all time." Duncan said excitedly. "Me too I seen it 27 times." Gwen said him with glee. 53 times if you can beat me to it." Duncan said poking back at Gwen.

Courtney was looking at this display with a wide look and didn't like where this was going. "Well isn't that nice, you and Gwen seem to have a lot in common." Courtney said in an annoyed tone. "Princess, I'm in the middle of a heated conversation." Duncan said who was also getting annoyed. "Yeah talking about disgusting alien guts is the best thing in the world." Courtney said sarcastically. "Hey guys don't argue too much, it was just a normal conversation." Trent tried to reassure them. "Just a normal conversation, if you ask me I'd think she must be planning to cheat on you with Duncan." Courtney said out loud. "What are talking about me and Trent are dating, I would never cheat on him. Courtney, me and Duncan are just friends. You don't need to interrogate me about me taking away from you." Gwen told her off. "Oh you'd think that, you sneaky little…" Courtney didn't finish her sentence because Duncan interrupted her. "Princess will you lay off." Duncan yelled. "You lay off." Courtney told him back.

They were interrupted when Chris blew the whistle at them. "As much as I love a good cat fight, but we need to start the challenge." Chris said getting annoyed. Duncan and Courtney did what they normally did and that was shrugging it off. "Yo Chris this is gonna sound weird but do you know anyone playing Mama alien." DJ said to the host. "Yeah it's none other than Chef Hatchet himself." Chris said to the cast who turned to see Chef in an alien costume. "One more thing, in order to complete this challenge you have to avoid getting slimed by Chef." Chris added while a bunch of slime was poured on Chef who looked very displeased. "Did he just say slime as in green gooey disgusting slime." Courtney said who started to panic for a moment. "Why yes Courtney also, you call that a lot of slime, keep it going." Chris ordered the interns that were pouring the slime on the cook. "I hate my life." Chef said with a deadpan look that was soulless.

"Anyway here are your GPS devices that will guide to the location where you'll find the alien eggs." Chris said as passed one to some of the contestants. "Everyone must stay in a group where they have to work together to find the alien eggs. Whoever finds one and makes it to the checkpoint wins. Are there any questions?" Chris said to the cast. "Good let's begin this challenge and prepare for alien action!!!" he told them as they ran out of the craft services tent.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Courtney: "We have to compete in a challenge that has to do with green *gulps* ...slime. This is unacceptable, I shouldn't compete in this state. It's like avoid jiggly green snot that shot at us. Who in the right mind thinks this awesome." Courtney said to the camera._**

**_Duncan: "This is awesome, we get to hunt down for alien eggs and watch people scream their panties off. I'm totally winning this challenge. Speaking of people being scared, Princess looked like she wanted to sink in her chair." he said laughing to the camera._**

**_Gwen: "This challenge is totally going to be fun, I hope they stored the eggs in a dark hidden place. Hopefully enough alien references for alien enthusiasts like myself." Gwen said to the camera._**

**_Trent: I may not have shown it, but I was actually getting a little nervous with Gwen and Duncan having some things in common. Maybe I'm over exaggerating it, but I hope it isn't what I think is. Don't want to be like Courtney that takes it too far." Trent said to the camera._**

**_Tyler: Awesome, I get to compete in an alien type challenge. I better make sure Lindsay doesn't get hurt. Don't want her to have get slimed by Chef. To the extreme!!!!" Tyler said to the camera._**

**_Eva: "Well I can't say I like running away, but in this case I'd probably want to avoid getting slimed." Eva said but an intern tried to put make-up on her. "Hey, you better not think you're getting away that easily, no one puts girly make-up on me and gets away with it" she said as she bolted out of her and chased the intern._****_Confessional End._**

The contestants were walking into the lockdown area where Chris ordered them. Everyone was watching their backs and were keeping an eye on each other.

Izzy was the first to talk and cut off any tension "Hey follow me, I know aliens. Yeah uh huh I've been abducted loads of times and I have an alien device stuck to my spine." Izzy pointed to her neck. "Does it hurt." Harold said to the crazy redhead. "Only when I hiccup." Izzy said who did and held her neck from the side effect.

They continued walking and LeShawna stopped and felt a chill from the wall near her. "Ooh do you feel that, it feels like someone's in there who's cold as ice and no soul" Leshawna said in a chilling voice. We then pan to see Chris chuckling from that remark. "Hehehe thanks, now take that" Chris said as he pushed a button that caused a puff of smoke to brush them. Harold jumped on LeShawna to her dismay and looked at him suspiciously. Harold smiled at this display and caused her to resist a blush.

**_Confessional Start_**

**_LeShawna: "I already told that skinny little tadpole that things aren't meant to be. Guess he can't resist the lusciousness that is LeShawna." she said finishing her statement._**

**_Harold: "I see that LeShawna hasn't gotten over me. Her eyes are always looking at me. She's undressing me with her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. Like chocolaty almond goodness-." Harold said but covered his mouth from finishing that sentence._**

**_Confessional End_**

"How come were the only dots on the screens, where's the depth in this dumb thing and where's Chef" Heather said hitting it. "How did you get in our group?" Justin asked. "There are no groups, there is only one way." Heather said frustrated. "Heather's right, we have to find the checkpoint in a way point." Cody said to everyone around him. "So we have to walk in a straight line or run across like the last challenge." Tyler said wanting to figure it out. "Why don't you ask the dumb host that organized this challenge, oh wait he's hiding like the loser he is." Heather said poking at Chris's cowardice.

We then cut to an angry passionate Chris McLean. "Oh really now Heather, you want to insult my ideas more… how about this for a change." Chris said as he used the smoke button on Heather.

Heather gets blasted by smoke and her wig manages to slip off. "Ah my wig, My wig, where is it, someone give it to me." Heather said panicking. "Um Heather it's right here, calm down." Cody said seriously wanting her to calm down. "Give me that, that's much better." Heather calmly adjusting back on her head and acted like nothing happened.

**_Confessional Start_**

**_Cody: "I'm starting to think that Heather has anxiety because that was one panic she had just now." Cody said in the makeup confessional._**

**_Heather: "That little jerk thinks he can do that to me when I'm not looking proves how much of a loser he is. Yeah right a smoke extinguisher goes off near me, pfft." Heather said to the camera._**

**_Beth and Lindsay: "Heather is probably mean but that doesn't mean we shouldn't give her a chance." Beth says. "Buddha says to lead a sheep, you need to lead to the path of water." Beth continued with a quote from history. "That is so deeeep." Lindsay said to her BFF._****_Confessional End_**

The contestants continue to walk and they hear some weird noises. Gwen and Duncan stopped in place and tried to decipher that noise. Gwen hushes all of the people in the back, but Owen farted causing them cover their noses. "Ah first one, hahahahaha smell it." Owen said to the cast to their disgust.

People just ignored him and continued to hear those noises. "What is that?" Trent said getting a little freaked out. "Well ever since I got my braces removed, I don't make that noise anymore." Beth said to them if they were interrogating her. "Chris, is that you?" LeShawna said to the cameras wondering where he is. "I get blamed for a lot of things." the host said getting a little hurt by LeShawna's response.

"It must be Chef, you want to run or you want to kick some alien butt?" Duncan said to Gwen. "I want to kick some alien butt." Gwen said to him with delight. "I don't know guys, what if Chef has any of that green……..slime." Courtney said stuttering at that last part hoping that isn't the case. "Well what you look at that, Princess still hasn't forgotten her fear of the green stuff. What do you say we try to sacrifice her to Mama Alien." Duncan said trying to scare his girlfriend. "Will you stop it, can't a person learn to have a break once in a while without getting teased." Courtney said to her boyfriend. "I'll say." Harold said to the both of them knowing how that statement feels. "Shut up Harold, this has nothing to do with you." Courtney told him off. "You guys let's just work together and defeat the alien without having an argument." Trent said to everyone around him. "Trent's right, let's kick some alien butt." Cody said trying to motivate everyone around him.

"So you wanna go first LeShawna?" Harold said to his soulmate. "No baby, after you." LeShawna said to the nerdy white boy. "After you, I insist." DJ said to Owen and Izzy. "Don't worry Izzy, I'll protect you." Owen said but was given an armdrag after putting his arm around Izzy. It's obvious that she didn't forget the time he shoved her towards the Psycho Chef in Island. "It's Kaleidoscope, E-Scope for short." Izzy told the fat man who replied with a salute. "Don't ask, she was doing that with me and Noah during the suitcase hunt. It's some personality she adopted or something." Eva said to Tyler and Cody. "You think she has a dual personality disorder?" Cody asked Eva. "Dude that is totally cool, I wish I had one." Tyler said to his friend. "Me too." Lindsay said to the three of them. "Wait, Lindsay you noticed me." Tyler said getting his hopes up. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" Lindsay said to the red suit jock. "Darn it, so close." Tyler said. "You call that close." Heather told him wondering what he's trying to prove.

"OK let's do this. MAMA if your watching this, I want to sell my limited edition raptors cards. Their worth a serious amount of coin." DJ said to the camera thinking he was going to die. LeShawna looked at with an eye roll. 'Can't this buff marshmallow be a man for once.' she thought for a moment. "Well I didn't go through 8 years of braces, headgears, saliva spit and the ridicule of my parent's." Beth said marching towards the other side. "You go girl" LeShawna cheered for the nerdy white girl. "Watch out alien butts cause here comes Beth!!!!" Beth said and was shocked to see that there weren't any aliens, but Bridgette and Geoff having an intense makeout. "Ohhh guys it's okay, it's just Bridgette and Geoff making out." Beth said to her relief.

"Seriously, are you guys still doing that. It's been two days, learn to get away from each other." Duncan said getting a little sick of their need to grope each other. "Oh want a relief, thought I'd have to get slimed." Courtney said glad that it wasn't an alien. "Um guys we have a challenge to complete, we shouldn't be making out right now." Gwen said getting a little weirded out.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Gwen: "Okay I wasn't worried about Chef, alien costume or not. But I did place second last season, so that counts for something." Gwen said to the camera._**

**_Confessional End:_**

Gwen looked at her GPS and it started glowing with a green icon. "Good thing we're all lined up for Chef." Gwen said to Trent. "Yeah, one at a time." he said to his girl. "We really have to work on are strategizing." Gwen said getting worried.

But that started getting worse after a "DANGER" alert started playing throughout the P.A. systems and freaking the contestants out. "Let's get out of here." Heather said to the cast. "Which way do we go." Justin said to them. "North is nice, but east is least, west is fast!!" Lindsay to everyone although in an illogical manner. "Can't argue with that, let's get out of here." LeShawna said taking whatever orders they'll give her. Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler and Justin left in a group and went to the bottom.

"Maps says the boiler room is east of here." Gwen said to her group. "Alien Eggs are always the boiler room" Duncan said to them. "Um, OK east it is." Trent said to them without any problem. "Wait, won't Chef be in the boiler room since it's probably his hideout. We can't risk are lives, it could be dangerous." Courtney told them. "Or what, stay here and let the prey attack us. Seems like you don't think properly Princess." Duncan said to Courtney who was still shaking with fear. "I'll tell you what, you can stay here and get slimed while me, Gwen and Trent find ourselves a hideout." he said getting her riled. "What? No way I'm staying here. I can't let you get away and flirt with some other girl. From here on out I'm making sure you don't slip away from me." Courtney said making a declaration. "Are you serious?" Duncan said to his girlfriend, but looked in horror when Courtney handcuffed him to her wrist. "Oh I'm definitely serious." Courtney said in a teasing manner.

**_Confessional Start_**

**_Duncan: "What I have done, me and my big mouth." Duncan said as slumped in his chair._**

**_Gwen: "Okay I know Courtney was getting on my case earlier, but man Duncan's reaction was hilarious when she cuffed him." Gwen said laughing in her chair._**

**_Trent: "When Duncan he was tied to leash, he truly meant that statement." Trent said to the camera._**

**_Confessional End_**

Gwen, Trent, DJ, Courtney, and Duncan started walking towards the north side when Bridgette and Geoff were about to follow. "Woah woah woah where are you guys going?" Duncan asked them. "Were following you guys to the boiler room." Bridgette said to Duncan while getting a nod from Chef. "Save it, we don't want any people holding us back when you guys are tied to each other 24/7." Duncan said to the couple. "Really because you seem to be in that situation right now If I say so myself." Bridgette told the punk.

Duncan realized what she said and sighed not wanting to dig his hole deeper than it already is. "Don't worry Bridgette, I'll keep him from getting into trouble." Courtney said with a smug smile. "It's alright, stay out of trouble." she said to Courtney. As soon as they left, she started getting into another make out session with Geoff.

Owen, Izzy, Eva, Heather, Cody, and Harold were walking and were disgusted by their display. "OK people snap out of it. If we don't band together, we are going to lose this challenge. Now who is with me?" Heather said to them. "Um that's hard to say, does being with you hint at some sort of alliance." Owen said to the Queen Bee. "Yeah if anything I don't trust you after stole MP3 play got me kicked off ...TWICE." Eva said to her. "Also, we don't like you." Izzy said to her bluntly. "OK fine than, forgot working with me instead how about you'll walk beside me in pursuit of our goals and with no commitment of any kind." Heather said educating them a bit.

"I can live with that." Owen said. "This is a good plan." Izzy added. "Eh. I guess it won't hurt that much, fuck it." Eva told her. Heather was happy that worked more than she thought of. "Wow, you actually got them to comply." Cody said to Heather that there wasn't an argument. "Don't mention it, I gotta work with whatever I can." she told him. "Gosh, even Heather is better at handling things. How do you guys do it?" Harold said to the both of them. "Lots of social practice, you need it Harold." Heather told the uber geek. Harold was about to respond to Heather's statement, but felt a sound because alien chef was behind him. "Did you any of guys hear that?" Harold said to the group.

**_Confessional Start_**

**_Harold: "I may not be the best looking guy, or the best dressed or the most buff, but I get my butt kicked a lot, so my senses are heightened." Harold said telling the audience. "I can sense when something's coming, no one gets by me." he added letting everyone know._**

**_Confessional End_**

Harold was in his kung-fu stance and was preparing for trouble when suddenly a green finger brushed his shoulder. Harold turns around and sees Chef who had a slime gun. "Prepare to say hello to eternity." Chef said horrifying the group as he shot Harold with his gun. "I'm hit, I've been hit." Harold said to everyone around him.

Owen started to feel his stomach because it seems that the prunes weren't doing anything to the toxicated digestive system. He rushed to Chef and asked him to hit him so he can go to the bathroom. Chef was weirded out by this request and shot him anyway. "Oh thank you, thank you." Owen said shaking Alien Chef's hand as he proceeded to leave while farting in the process. Which causes Bridgette and Geoff to faint because of it.

Chef walked and laughed evilly as he walked towards Heather, Izzy, Cody and Eva. "I am not going out easily you glorified lizard...whatever you are." Heather said as she grabbed Izzy and his behind her. "Gee, I heard better insults at the playground." Eva told the queen bee. "One of us isn't getting out of here that easily." Izzy said in an evil tone as she pulled out a paintball gun. This caused Heather to run away while Eva and Cody stayed behind.

"You call that a paintball gun." Chef said as he threw his own while jumping up to the vents. "This is what paintball gun looks like." he said as he was holding machine gun like paintball gun towards Izzy. "Oh fun, I love this game." Izzy shot back pulling out her own paintball gun similar to Chef's. Both Cody and Eva were shocked at this display because they didn't expect this level of unpredictability from Izzy.

"If I can handle hand to hand combat with a polar bear, than I can deal with a bald, emotionally withdrawn cook in a Halloween costume." Izzy said as she insulted Chef getting him riled up. "Who you callin' a cook." Chef said as he aimed his gun at Izzy, but she jumped into the air and shot him. Chef saw this and did a matrix move to dodge the paint bullet. He stood still and shot three paintballs at Izzy. Two of them missed, but one of them got Izzy making her fall dramatically. The other actually managed to hit Cody and Eva stupidly accurate.

Chef was ecstatic while Cody and Eva were horrified trying to hold themselves up because they thought Izzy actually died for a second. Chef realized his mistake and got paranoid thinking about the consequences of her being dead. "Oh no, not again." Chef said getting worried, but it was all an act because Izzy stood up and laughed in his face to his dismay. "Hahaha got you didn't I." Izzy said to him. "I thought you were DEAD." Chef said looking at the crazy girl. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Izzy said to the cook.

"Okay, Is it just me or Izzy is one great actor." Eva said to Cody. "Your telling me, I thought she actually died for a moment." Cody told the Fitness Buff. "Ew…this sludge is disgusting." Cody said as he smelled the terrible slime. "Ugh, I can't believe it smells that bad. Now have take like 20 showers to clean it off." Eva said disgusted by this display.

Meanwhile, Chris was upset because there was any 'Action' he had in mind. What was that? Where's the guts...the gore." Chris said grabbing his head. "I'll fix it." he said as switched his hat and goggles. "I really should wear camouflage more often." he said as admired himself.

Cut back to Chef who was walking up to Bridgette and Geoff who were in a heated make out session. "Aww, I once remembered a true love like that." Chef said as he cocked his slime gun and shot the couple.

We then cut to the group of Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Gwen and Trent as they opened a door to the boiler room. They look to see they found the alien eggs where they are required to capture some. "Yeah, now that what I'm talking about-OW!!" Duncan said but was hurt after Courtney moved the handcuffs. "Can hold a grip for once, please." he said to his girlfriend. "Well excuse for getting frightened." Courtney retorted. "Ugh...it's just eggs, they're harmless just as much as regular eggs." Duncan said back. "Guys, let's just keep quiet and try to avoid Chef." Gwen said to the bickering couple. "Well I will, but miss pole up her butt keeps pulling my grip." Duncan said to Gwen. "Come on you two, let's put are conflicts aside so we could finish the challenge." Trent said wanting to end this conflict. "Well Whatever, I just want my egg" Duncan said to the guitarist.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Trent: "Don't get me wrong, he's one of Gwen's friends and all. I wouldn't have much of a problem with Duncan, but man can he get on my nerves. Can't he just lay off and not try to start arguments. Like earlier in the morning where he completely locked Harold out of the bathrooms for telling him to floss. I know he can't stand certain people, but why doesn't listen to reason." Trent said his confessional._**

**_Confessional End_**

We then see Heather walking in an unknown area without any backup. After she ran from her group, she seemed to be relaxed until Alien Monster Chef arrived and out of nowhere. She screamed and Chef was loading up his gun. "This is for putting laxatives in my brownies. The only thing you gave me on the rugs, was my uncooked meat!" Chef as he fired his paintball slime gun at Heather. It shot her so hard that her wig went flying off and fell to the exposed floor.

"My WIG!!!" Heather said as she jumped and tried to save it, but unfortunately fell to obscurity. "NOOOOO!!! Don't look at me!!!" Heather said as she realized that she was on reality TV.

**_Confessional Start_**

**_Heather: "Ever since I got my head shaved last season. My hair has been growing in patchy and uneven patterns. I've tried everything: lotions, lasers, traditional Burmese medicine." she said drinking the liquids from the cup coughing. "Loser shamin." Heather said throwing the cup._**

**_Confessional End._**

While the other contestants were shot with paintballs, we cut to see Beth, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay and Tyler in what looks to be a dead end. "Um, how did we get here?" Lindsay asked the group. "If we knew, we wouldn't be lost." Justin said to Lindsay clarifying that statement. "You are so smart Justin and gorgeous." Lindsay said praising him, oblivious to his tone. LeShawna and Beth also jumped in to praise Justin as well.

Tyler who watching this display, didn't like the blatant favoritism towards Justin and wished that Lindsay actually noticed him for once. He felt like he was invisible and needed to have his presence known. "Hey Lindsay, just letting you know if any aliens come by, I'll be here to protect you. I may not be a male model, but I can totally whip some alien butt." Tyler said to the blonde princess. "Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks for the encouragement Taylor." Lindsay said to Tyler getting his name wrong. "Oh, COME ON!!!!"

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Tyler: "I don't get it? I've tried everything I could to woo Lindsay, but she keeps forgetting me. It's like the show's forgotten about Tyler. Matter a fact, I'm the least talked about contestant on the fan blogs that even Ezekiel more popular than me. But I'm still not gonna give up just yet. Cody and Geoff told me to try to get her to open up more and that's what I'm gonna do. Let's just hope were on the same team though." Tyler said making his vow_**

**_LeShawna: "I feel bad for jockstrap. It's tough havin' your girl ignore and forget you, it's the worst thing to go through. I can relate since I've had people pretend I wasn't there. Hopefully baby girl will learn from her mistakes and get better. Without Heather's leash on her, she can finally have her own say. Speaking of Heather, I wonder if she got shot yet? Nah who am I kiddin' it's Chef."_** she added.

**_Justin: "Well looks my charms are doing their works. I got Beth and Lindsay tied around my fingertips. I'm kinda having my doubts on LeShawna since she's a strong competitor. I can't say she made the top 5 by luck alone. She actually has a brain and can probably discover my true colors. Tyler on the hand would make the best ally. All I have to do is make sure Lindsay remembers his name and poof, an alliance is formed. It's like the show was handmade for me to succeed. Yup, this is going to be one fun season if I say so myself." Justin said in his confession while he pulled out his mirror._**

**_Confessional End._**

Once that was over, all five of them didn't realize that were in a trap after hearing the trap door shut. "Um I hate break some big fat alien news, but this is a trap." LeShawna said to the crew.

Looking from the outside, we see Chef pulling a lever solidifying that he was the cause of it. He then grabs a hose and twists the nasal to what seems like a green liquid. The smoke detectors from the trapped room, sprayed the contestants with the green liquids making them distraught.

"Ugh gross" Lindsay shouted. "Ewww. Grody." Beth added. "Oh tell me he did not just do that." LeShawna said getting angry. "I just took a shower this morning." Tyler shouted in distress. Justin on the other hand was enjoying the substances on him. "Oohhh feels so nice." Justin said rubbing it all over his body. "It sure is." Beth said to the male model.

We then cut back to Gwen's group who had just found the alien eggs. "Wow they look so real." Trent said praising the amount of detail put onto the alien eggs. "Wahoo, we won." DJ said to his search party. "Hey not so fast big guy, we still gotta bring the eggs back to home base." Duncan told the sensitive jock. Everyone then started hearing a sound from his GPS indicating that they are running out of time.

"Quick, lower me down." Gwen told Trent who followed suit. Gwen was doing her best to search for the best eggs in order to bring some back. However, that was easier said than done since some of them kept breaking. "Ever heard of ordering better props." Gwen said frustrated at this display.

It took some time, but she finally got enough eggs for all five of them. "Well what do you know? Gwen is actually a team player." Courtney said praising her for once. "Gee, that's the nicest thing she's ever said to me." Gwen said feeling glad that she's getting somewhere with her. "Too bad it took a pair of handcuffs in order for that to happen? Now that we got are eggs, can you get rid of the handcuffs." Duncan said wanting to be free. "Of Course, it's the least I could do." she retorted, but that ruined once Chef unlocked the door and found all five them. "Ahhhhhhh!" Courtney screamed dropping the key in the egg pit. "Oh Come on" Duncan yelled in frustration. Chef immediately shot DJ since he was a bigger target. "Ow, run save yourselves." DJ said as they ran as fast as they could. Chef proceeded to chase them while Duncan Courtney were lagging behind due to handcuffs.

All four of them managed to make the exit and were met with Chris who was in a helicopter. "Attention civilians, you are safe and the military is here to rescue you. Unfortunately, we can't let you leave without any alien eggs." Chris said making them angry. "But were suppose to take the alien eggs, that's what you said." Trent shouted at him with an annoyed tone. "I did and I lied." Chris said laughing while dropping what looked to be a nuclear like bomb.

"INCOMING!!!!!" Duncan yelled as he and Courtney who were handcuffed jumped out of the way as well as Gwen and Trent who jumped the opposite way. The alien goo exploded everywhere going as far as reaching Chris's helicopter. Chris was smiling and laughing since he didn't have to clean it up. He's really happy that tho season has a bigger budget or else he'll be penniless.

We see Duncan and Courtney on the covered in green slime. The slime managed to destroy the handcuffs, but it didn't calm down Courtney since her fear of green goo hasn't gone away. "Oh My God, It's happening all over again. GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Courtney screamed running around in a circle. Duncan who was looking at this display was amused, realized that Courtney needed help. Chris was dying of laughter in the helicopter from Courtney's display. He always anticipated to see her reaction knowing what her fears was back in the phobia challenge. Seeing it come to reality was too good to be true and it seemed satisfying.

"Courtney" Duncan called, but wasn't given a response. "Courtney" he called again. "PRINCESS" he said getting her full divided attention. "Relax, it's only slime. You don't have to worry about it." Duncan said to her. "How would you know? You're not the one covered in green slime." Courtney said. "So what? It doesn't matter. If I can get over my fear of Celine Dion, I'm pretty sure you'll get over green slime." Duncan told her getting it in her thick head. "You think that's worse because I'm still scared now." Courtney retired. "Really? Cause you don't seem to be shaking anymore and seem fine to me." Duncan told her noticing the change of stance. "I don't know what your talking about. I'm still scared" Courtney stopped for a moment and realized that she isn't shaking anymore and perfectly calm. "Wait, I can't believe it. My fear of green jiggly snot has went away." Courtney said slowly. "Well, it's finally time you actually acknowledge anything and-" Duncan getting cut off after Courtney grabbed him into a huge hug. "Yeah take that Total Drama, no one messes with me. Wahoo!" Courtney said now jumping for joy. Duncan was looking at her as if she is crazy, but at the same humorous.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Courtney: "That. IS. IT." Courtney said who was covered in green slime. "I am not going to let Chris get away with a stunt like that. Once the season is over, I'm going to sue him for every last cent. You hear me Chris, I know your watching this. Don't act like you'll get way with this. I can ruin you." Courtney shouted in the confessional. "Moving on, I conquered my fear of green slime. This is surprisingly the best and worst day of my life. Now I should hope for the best and make it to the final two. Hopefully Duncan forgives me and we could go to the final two together." she said finishing her confession._**

**_Duncan: "Man that was funny, but I'm still mad that I lost my egg in the explosion. As much as I loved Courtney's reaction, I gotta step up my game. After losing to cinnamon buns last season, I better make sure it ain't candy corn for my elimination." Duncan said remembering that time where Chef and Owen robbed him of an elimination. "It was also nice to see Princess calm down for once. She was a big pain in the butt and seeing this is a step up I guess." Duncan added ending his confession._**

**_Confessional End._**

Gwen and Trent made it out of the explosion and were still amused by Courtney's display as well as Duncan covered with green slime. "So does this mean I'm out." Duncan said to the clean couple. "I guess so, more money for me." Gwen said delighted at the perfect circumstance. "Guess you and miss C.I.T. are on good terms as well." Gwen teased. "Hey I'll take whatever I can take from her. At this point it's a mild improvement." Duncan said back at her. Gwen was happy at this display by Trent was still hesitant..

"Oh wait where are the alien eggs." Gwen said worried that they might have broke. They looked around and saw that there was one about to fall. Duncan was about to say he got it, but Trent beat him to it as ran straight to the area. "Oh no where is my necklace, it's gone." Gwen said getting anxious. Trent turned around and saw the necklace at a sewer dangling. He was skeptical since Chef was close to getting up making the egg fall and break. He decided to grab the necklace in order to please Gwen. "Gotcha!" Trent said as he grabbed the necklace that almost fell out of reach. Gwen smiled and appreciated Trent's risk.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Gwen: "Okay I know this might sound girly, but I was touched that Trent went for the necklace instead of the egg. Most guys would've gone for the win." Gwen said making that statement._**

**_Confessional End. _**

"I would've gone for the win." Duncan said proving Gwen's statement right when she said it in the confessional. While he said that, the egg dropped breaking it. However Gwen and Trent didn't acknowledge this and were soaking in the moment. "Sorry for almost losing your necklace." Trent said to Gwen. "Thank you for saving it. I want you to have it for good luck." Gwen told him as she wrapped it around his neck. "Girl" Duncan coughed at this display. "Oh come on, you'd do the same thing for me Duncan." Courtney said to him while he rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile Chris dropped down with a parachute. "Your four gave a valiant effort, but ...you're still losers." Chris said laughing getting their hopes up. Trent was annoyed at this display and wanted to give him a piece of his mind.

However, he sees in the distance what looks to be two alien eggs that are still present. "Not so fast Chris, looks like my good charm is finally wearing off." Trent said as he ran towards the two eggs. Chef was about to grab him but he slipped away. "Thanks" Gwen said to Trent. "Don't mention it." Trent replied. "Ohhhhh, I'll get you next time." Chef said getting riled up. "Can't you do anything right!!!" Chris whined to his co host. "Where is my money you owe me, GIVE ME MY MONEY!!!" Chef yelled at the host who bolted away from him.

We immediately cut to the trailers where Bridgette and Geoff were continuing their makeout session while the rest were standing there. They at least got cleaned up and were waiting for the rest of the contestants. Gwen and Trent ran as fast while Chris, Duncan, and Courtney arrived with them. "We have are winners, are only winners." Chris said making sure to poke fun at Duncan and Courtney as they walked towards the rest of the cast. "The rest are loser." he said poking at them even more. "As our winners, you guys to pick your teammates and compete against each other this season." he said as they looked shocked at his display. "Aw, dude but no." Trent said upset of the reveal. Chris laughed at it like the prick host that he is. "Bet you didn't see that one coming." Chris told them. "OK now that we have our winners, we get to vote off two losers tonight at the new coveted Gilded Chris Award Ceremony." he added making them more shocked. Yeah that's right two competitors. "I'm kinda feeling the twos today. Must be Tuesday." he said with weird logic making cricket response. "I don't get paid to say this stuff." he said looking at the camera.

Now that the challenge is over with, we cut to the new gilded Chris ceremony. Chris did his best to make sure he was in the video shots making him more self deserved as it is. Leading to a shiny Chris Statue with fireworks in the background.

Chris is on stage walking to the mic while the cast is sitting in the wooden bleachers. "OK now it's time to cast your votes. Under your seat you'll find your voting devices." Chris said to them as they pulled them out. "Press the person's face on who you want voted off. And no peeking." he added while Harold shielded his device from Tyler like it was his Nintendo DS he was playing. "Or it's Nanana, nanana, hey hey, goodbye." Chris said singing the famous song while making the cast uncomfortable. Heather and Courtney were weird out the most.

"The votes have been cast." Chris said as Chef walked in with gilden Chris awards and a dress while the cast were laughing their ass off. "If you get a gilded Chris, than your safe for now." Chris said letting them know the fact. "The first gilded Chris awards goes to……

"Trent."

"Cody."

"Gwen."

"Harold."

"Eva."

"And ...Izzy." Chris said. "E-Scope." Izzy told him as a reminder for him to know. "Fine...E-scope." said getting annoyed by the clarification.

"Lindsay, Beth, and Justin are also safe." he said getting them excited. Well, Lindsay and Beth the most since they were hugging his neck savagely. 'Think of the game, just of the game. Don't let these crazy nutcases get to you.' Justin thought trying to freak out. While Chris threw the gilded Chris award's, one hit Lindsay's head unfortunately. "LINDSAY." Tyler shouted getting pissed by Chris.

"Settle down Tyler, you and my favorite Owen are also safe." Chris told him as threw some at him, but luckily Tyler caught it. "Hey nice catch bro, I see that catching skills have improved." Cody told his friend. Tyler was actually shocked, not because he was safe, but caught the award and didn't get struck in the head. He always sucked at catching and now he caught something. Maybe this might turn out to be good.

"Aww, thanks Chef and thanks Chris for doing what the prunes wouldn't." Owen said as rubbed his belly.

"Next is DJ, Duncan, and Courtney. Surprisingly Heather. And last but least the final Chris award goes to….

Tension was building for Bridgette, Geoff and LeShawna. Bridgette and Geoff knew they fucked while LeShawna didn't know how she was in the final 3 for elimination.

"LESHAWNAAAA!" Chris said in harmony-like voice. This made LeShawna jump for joy hugging them, but realizing that they're leaving. "My bad." LeShawna said but was delighted that she was staying. "But I thought everyone liked us." Bridgette said. "Yeah what happened." Geoff added. "Like being the operative word." Duncan said as we cut to a confessional.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Duncan: "Oh I know exactly who's getting the boot tonight." Duncan said as he made smooch faces._**

**_Lindsay: "Two words, Bridgette and Geoff." Lindsay said holding up three fingers._**

**_DJ: "At least they have each other." he said thinking of the positives._**

**_Confessional End._**

"Any final words." Chris said to the leaving couple, but they continued to kiss. A couple of cast were sorta disgusted by this display especially Duncan who was good friends with Geoff hoping they can bury the hatchet. They continued to kiss towards the red carpet and the limo. Once they got into the La-Mo-Sine, the vehicle drove far away leaving a disgusted Chef who had to close the limo door for them.

"What will happen in the next episode. How will Gwen and Trent fair on different teams, Can Lindsay remember Tyler's name, Will Izzy tell us what her real name is, and what will Owen be having for lunch." Chris said asking questions while getting a thank from Owen. "Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!!" Chris said closing the episode.

**Author's Notes: After a two month hiatus, I finally got the chapter done. It's great to see this story getting followed and it makes me proud since it's my first fanfiction. As much as I love Bridgette and Geoff, I had to eliminate them in order to give others a chance while following the original canon elimination order. The next episode will be the team formation and with 16 competitors left, each team gets 8 instead of 6 making it look better and not painfully small. Things are going to have some changes from here on out with Cody, Courtney, Eva and Tyler in the mix and new plot points. Gwen and Trent are going to be the leaders and this time it won't lead to their breakup. Which I'll be making sure to tell their side of the story on the Aftermath show when they make up.**

**Also, speaking of the Aftermath shows, I'll be removing Geoff's shift in behavior that happened in canon. I wasn't a fan of it and in my opinion wasn't needed since it amounted to nothing once Bridgette and Geoff drop the conflict. I rather have them get along then adding forced tension by the writer's. Not to mention it kinda ruined things in Geoff's favor. I thank you all for being patient and waiting for a chapter. I am really busy and I hope you guys can understand. I'll see all in the next chapter. Have a great day, have a great night, peace!**


	5. Riot on Set: Part 1

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter of "Total Drama Action: Remastered". We are finally beginning the team formations and expect different outcomes and reactions. After all, there are more contestants this time and the teams are a bit better on the quantity side.**

**I never liked that the teams were very small after Bridgette and Geoff were kicked off. It really was flawed and unlike Revenge of the Island, had too many episodes. The reward challenges were used to stretch the show more when it could've been less and reduced the episode count. To be honest, I'm pretty sure the showrunners didn't expect to have a 26 episode season and thought of a small sequel after Island's success. It's what inspired me to make this story to correct their mistakes by adding a few more characters.**

**Well now that got that out of the way, without further ado, let's begin!**

"Last Time on Total Drama Action! 18 teenagers, one spooky film lot, and a whole bunch of Alien Eggs. In a world where an army chef wore an alien costume, only the strong could survive. Finally, two lovers shared a heroic victory. But now they will be forced to endure a tragic separation. And so it was, that another pair of lovers was a subject of a vote-off of the ages. But Geoff and Bridgette's love was too strong that no heckling could ever destroy their timeless bond, enough already love geez. This week, we're bringing on the pain hehe. Well if I have anything to say about it, which I do by the way. So brace yourselves for some deliciously painful TOTAL DRAMA ACTION!!!!" Chris said to finish the introduction.

Cue theme music*

We open in the trailer area where the cast is still asleep. Right now it is early in the morning and the sun hasn't risen yet. You can tell by the look of each contestant that they are enjoying their slumber. Justin was wearing cucumbers so that his eyes don't wrinkle while Izzy in the girl's trailer was growling in her sleep probably pretending to be a wild animal. What wonderful experiences they were having and now the narcissist host Chris Mclean will ruin that.

"AHHHHH!" Gwen screamed as she heard a horn through a megaphone. "All crew on set, call time is 4 A.M." Chris shouted in his megaphone as proceeds to wink at the camera. "I love this thing," he added

**_Confessional Time:_**

**_Beth: "At First, I thought he was talking to the crew, not us. But I was really hoping they'd replace Chris the creep with a nicer host this time around." Beth said as she covered her mouth because she realized what she said. "Is that mean...sorry." She said finishing her confession._**

**_Eva: "If he does that one more time, "I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE AND TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB." Eva shouted, but calmed herself down. "Relax Eva, it's just for the season. You don't need to drive your blood pressure up," she said coping herself in the third person point of view._**

**_Confessional End._**

The girls proceeded to walk one by one out of the trailer. "I can't believe I have to do another season of this show," Leshawna said exhausted because of her lack of sleep. Izzy was a different story since she danced around like a ballerina as she exited the girl's trailer.

The guys were too out of it since they had to put up with Owen's gas the whole night. Most of them looked like they wanted to drop dead as they exited the trailer. "This continuing sadistic wake-up call is messing with the natural rhythms of my body clock, my mojo will be destroyed," Harold said exiting the trailer. "You're telling me, I haven't slept correctly since the bus ride coming here, I'll probably collapse at any moment," Cody told his nerdy friend.

"You guys better quit complaining, before tie you guys into a pretzel knot, is that clear." Duncan as he gave them the warning. "Why should I listen to you, Dun-" Harold was cut off as Cody shut his mouth for him. "Right, you got it, Duncan," Cody said to not wanting them to start another argument.

**_Confessional Time:_**

**_Cody: "Man, Harold really needs to stop trying to make himself vulnerable to Duncan's threats. His hardheadedness can be a pain in the butt and it leads to his eventual humiliation from Duncan. I've learned to read the situation more and it helped get rid of my bullies back at home. I just hope Duncan eventually softens up to guys like me and Harold. I don't think he's a bad person, just a little misunderstood. Plus, he's not forceful as Courtney was. She's definitely been scarier after Harold voted her off last season. Which is weird since she really wasn't all that competitive before. Must have hit a nerve or something." Cody said ending his confession._**

**_Harold: "Duncan got lucky. If it wasn't for Cody cutting me off, I would've given him a piece of my mind. He'll never respect my mad skills and brings me down at any given opportunity. But I'll tell ya, once I win this season he'll have to go down on his hands and knees praising my accomplishments just you wait and see." Harold said ending his confession with his signature fighting stance._**

**_Confessional End._**

With those confessions out of the way, we cut a few hours later with the entire cast lined-up ready for what Chris has in store for them. After all, Gwen and Trent are about to pick their teammates meaning that some people who are close will go against each other on separate teams. I guess they'll know how Gwen and Trent feel dealing with a chance of fighting on opposite teams.

Chris arrives in his traditional director outfit that he's probably going to be styling out all season. "You're on a film set now and your gonna learn that showbiz is not all red carpets and pool parties," Chris says as he points figuratively at Owen. "Today your gonna get schooled on how top on set production life can be," Chris adds as he walks past Gwen and Heather. "Whatever, I can deal, I once had a petting summer job at a petting zoo," Gwen said to Chris. "It's so adorable, everybody feeding the adorable goats and adorable cabbages," Gwen told Chris in a sarcastic tone. "But somebody i.e me had to shovel up the less adorable digestive process," she said feeling spite after doing that job repulsive job.

"Well speaking of number 2," Chris said implementing a bathroom joke. "It's time to pick your teammates and try to stick it to the team your boyfriend chooses," he said as he made sure to rub the salt in the wound a bit more. "We're not going to get all nasty and competitive, are we?" Trent asked feeling a bit nervous and awkward about having to compete against his girlfriend. "Absolutely not, we learned from last season...right," Gwen reassured as he smiled back at her showing her that he's fine.

With that out of the way, Chris has the cast move to the back leaving room for Gwen and Trent to be front and center. "Ok, let's get this bloodbath started," the host said adding some dramatic effect. "You're going to be choosing schoolyard style, boy-girl, boy-girl. Ladies first, since we have no ladies...Gwen." Chris said pointing at the goth girl who sighed in disbelief. "I don't know...Duncan." Gwen said causing Trent to gasp after what he had just heard coming out of her lips. Duncan, on the other hand, was pleased with her choice as he smiled.

**_Confessional Time:_**

**_Trent: "I can't believe she just went ahead and choose Duncan," Trent said flabbergasted. "I mean...they're kind of alike and now they want to be on the same team, what am I supposed to make of that?" Trent asked still shocked by that display but thought for a moment. It was not until he realized that since Gwen chose Duncan on her team, why not pick the girl that Duncan is dating and fight fire with fire. "That's It!" Trent said, letting out a cry of approval._**

**_Confessional End._**

Duncan walked towards Gwen and gave her a high five joining her team. Trent was already riled up with this display and walked towards a group where a certain C.I.T. is located. "I choose the straight-A student and future lawyer in the making, Courtney!" Trent said shocking all three, Gwen annoyed while Duncan calmed down a bit. He knows full well that Trent chose Courtney on his team to spite him, but it wasn't working in his favor that he thought it would. After Courtney's recent behavior, he needed some time away from that control freak and being separated on opposite teams is probably for the best. Sure he won't get to talk to her much, but the money is the main goal this season and fewer distractions mean better focus.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Gwen: "Well I guess it makes sense that he picks the one Duncan's in a relationship with." Gwen said looking at the irony. "I guess it has its benefits and with Courtney not breathing down our necks, we can have a proper uninterrupted conversation," she said looking at the positives in the situation._**

**_Courtney: "Great…just when I thought I get to be on the same team with Duncan and Trent decides to pick me on his team." Courtney said in utter disbelief. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't expect to be chosen this early and with Bridgette gone and Duncan on the other team, I need all the allies I can get," she said in realization. "But on the bright side, it's about time someone finally acknowledged my accolades," she said feeling good about this. "After all, I am a valuable asset and with my experience, I'll take this team to the next level," she added giving her a confidence boost ending her confession._**

**_Confessional End._**

Gwen already sees how this is going and picks her next teammate. "Since we play to win and like to keep things cool, I choose Leshawna," Gwen said as her best friend high-fived her as a seal of approval. "The girls are back in town," Leshawna said joining the squad.

"Hey, try to pick some strong competitors and the better-looking ones," Courtney whispered in his ear. He looks around and sees Justin getting hugged by Lindsay and Beth. "I choose Justin," Trent said as the supermodel walked towards his group. "Is that good enough?" he said to Courtney as she was mixed about it. She barely knew anything about Justin and barely noticed the guy in Season 1. All she knows is that Heather managed to split the votes against him after they lost the talent show which was weird because he didn't do anything to warrant an elimination. I guess his eye candy will come in handy and it's not like he's annoying or something. "Good enough," she replied, taking whatever they can take.

"Oh pick all the good looking contestants, see how that will get you far," Gwen said feeling annoyed at that display. "It will in showbiz." Trent fired back at his girlfriend. "DJ," Gwen said as she needed some muscle in the group and one of her sane friends.

"I'll choose the beautiful Lindsay," Trent said like an announcer who was introducing a model. "Yayyyy." Lindsay cheered happily that her name was brought up. "What, are you insane?" Courtney said questioning his choice. "You said pick some of the good looking contestants, so I chose Lindsay," Trent told her. "I mean...Lindsay isn't the sharpest tool in the shed and can't even remember her boyfriend." Courtney said adding that important detail. "She may not be that bright, but I'm sure if she puts her mind into something, she'll get it done," Trent said in her defense. "Didn't she poison you and sent you to the infirmary?" Courtney retorted. "Ok, I get it," Trent said realizing her point.

"Eva, welcome to the "cooler" team if you will," Gwen said letting the others know who's the best. "At least it will guarantee that you wouldn't pick a certain nut case," Eva said letting that term loosely. "Oh come on Eva, don't pretend that you hate my company. Don't lie to me?" Izzy said to her fitness buff of a friend. "And come back to me when you finally address your real name, you weirdo." Eva retorted after dealing with her identity crisis.

Trent is deciding which boy to choose next and he was willing to add Cody to his team as a way of repaying the favor he did for him on Island. And he's one of his closest friends and needs someone to console with. But unfortunately, Lindsay begged him to pick Tyler. "Oooh, how about you pick Tyler on our team, can you please Trent. It would mean a lot." Lindsay asked him which he couldn't argue with her and choose Tyler out of peer pressure. "OK fine, I choose Tyler," Trent said which made Tyler happier than ever because he finally gets to be close with Lindsay and not opposite. "Now that's what I'm talking about to the extreme." Tyler cheered as he joined the squad. "So Lindsay now that we're on the same team, maybe we can you know, hang out later," Tyler said to her but was displeased after she asked who he was. The jock was really trying his best and Lindsay is a tough nut to crack into.

"Are you kidding me?" Courtney said in disbelief. "Out of everyone, you chose Tyler." she continued flabbergasted because of his choice. "The person who sucks at sports and can't save his face from getting hurt," she added to fuel the flames. "Why couldn't you pick someone else?" she asked the musician. "I was going to choose Cody, but Lindsay wanted Tyler and I didn't want her to be upset," Trent said calming her down. "Well nice job because he's bound to get picked by Gwen, you think she wants someone like Harold. He's gross and annoying." Courtney said giving him a sense of reality. "Gosh, wait to bring me down Courtney," Harold said offended by her response. "Shut up Harold, no one's talking to you." she retorted to the nerd.

"I choose Cody," Gwen said as Cody walked to her group and high fived her. "Guess you and I are working together again this season," Cody told his goth friend. "Hey, it's the least I can do and you have at least matured since last season," she told the geek. "Well, I can appreciate that," Cody added. "Shame, we were gaining some muscles to the group and we got a scrawny short nerd," Duncan said disappointed but ended up getting a punch in the arm by Gwen which caused him to get annoyed. "Watch it, bad boy, I make the choices around here and we got more than enough to handle Trent's team," Gwen told him. "It's okay Gwen, Duncan didn't offend me and he doesn't mean any harm. I'm sure he'll get used to me and eventually stop." Cody said to her. "Well don't try to play this nice guy act with me, don't act like I don't see what you're doing," Duncan told him. "Relax Duncan, just try to put your differences aside and I promise that I won't get on your bad side," Cody told the punk. "Well whatever, just don't get in my way, got it," he told Cody who agreed to that statement.

"Beth, welcome to the team," Trent said as Beth ran and hugged Lindsay while Justin managed to get tied between the two again. 'Great...just when I thought I was free, this is going to a little hard to adjust to.' Justin said in his thoughts. "We are going to stay together after all," Lindsay said gleefully. "Aren't you happy Justin?" Beth said to the eye candy who was gritting his teeth. "Um...yeah, everything is going to be awesome," Justin told them who was trying to restrain himself from their holds.

Gwen was skeptical because she didn't know who to choose next. It was down to Harold, Heather, Izzy, and Owen which meant a female character had to be picked next. The thing is, Izzy is unpredictable and can sometimes get annoying and hectic while Heather has been a pain in her butt since day one. So it's kind of like a punch in the face or a kick to the shins. Both would hurt and you might as well pick your poison. But her bias is thinking of picking Izzy due to her personal vendetta with Heather. It wasn't until Leshawna pulled her shoulder and gave her advice.

"Remember, keep your enemies closer," Leshawna told Gwen while she gasped. "No, you don't mean?" Gwen said to her friend who nodded in response before she finishes her sentence. "Fine, we pick…Heather." Gwen said feeling instant from saying that. Heather heard this in disbelief and shocked. "Really" is all she can say to that.

**_Confessional Time:_**

**_Heather: "Well It's about somebody realized who is the most valued player here." she said stroking a bit of her ego. "I mean seriously people. On a side note, everyone on the team is indifferent towards me with the exception of Cody, but even he can't convince the team to trust me," she added realizing she is at a disadvantage. "Then again, I would rather be on a team of this caliber than whoever else is on the other team. Someone like Courtney is bound to annoy me with her prissy attitude while Beth and Lindsay still hold a grudge towards me. So I can't expect things for the better." she finished her confession._**

**_Confessional End._**

"Welcome to the team, Heather," Cody said trying to make her feel welcome. "Yeah, welcome Heather," Eva said in a sarcastic tone. "Nice to feel appreciated Cody and I hope you never shave that unibrow, Eva," Heather said to the fitness buff who obviously was fuming after her comments leading to her getting restraint. "You better be lucky I'm trying to suppress my anger issues or else you'd be dead," Eva said to the queen bee who obviously ignored her threat wanting to move on from the situation.

Trent was at a tough spot and had to choose either Owen or Harold. That decision was hard on its own since both guys didn't have the best hygiene. "Pick Owen," Courtney said to the musician. "Huh," Trent said as he turned towards Courtney. "I don't want that geek after what he pulled last season," she said to Trent who was a little skeptical. "Hey, I'm sure he's got some skills that will come in handy," Trent told her. "Yeah, being annoying and gross. Besides, Owen won the first season and is way better company than whatever the heck Harold is." Courtney said to him.

Meanwhile, Harold was offended by Courtney's remarks towards him again and was about to respond to it. "Don't even bother you little shrimp," Courtney said to him before he could open his mouth. "Psycho," Harold told the C.I.T who just ignored that comment and continued to convince Trent.

**_Confessional Start:_**

**_Trent: "I mean...how do you pick?" Trent said in frustration. "How do you choose between flakier and flakiest. At least made it to the finals last season," he said putting more thought into it. "Guess you gotta pick someone," he said, ending his confession not wanting to debate on who is better._**

**_Confessional End._**

"I Choose Owen," Trent said as Owen and Courtney cheered after his choice. More so Courtney because she doesn't plan on making any amends with Harold anytime soon. Trent awkwardly rubbed his hand on his shirt since he doesn't know where Owen's hands have been.

"Um...Hello." Harold said feeling offended about being one of the last contestants to not get picked. "Don't wicked skills count for something. I mean who else here went film camp and is fully trained as a cinematographer," he said going on about his accomplishments. "With the knowledge of filters, film stops-" he continued before he was cut off by Gwen. "I pick Harold, if for no other reason than to shut him up," Gwen said, getting tired of hearing his nonsense. "Wise choice," Harold told the goth. "There were no other guys left," Gwen said to the uber-nerd but ignored her and commended her for picking him on the team. Harold joined them with Cody welcoming him and Duncan gritting his teeth.

"Enjoy the dead weight," Courtney shouted at them feeling happy that he got stuck with them. "I guess I pick Izzy," Trent said since she was the last one left. "Izzy" Trent called her name but with no response as she didn't like to be recalled by that name and goes by her new name. "She likes to be recalled as Kaleidoscope," Lindsay told him as he was confused by the sudden behavior. "Oh...right, E-Scope," Trent called and this time she listened and joined the team. "Here, hi." Izzy greeted her team. "Let's hope she doesn't continue this charade before she gets annoying," Courtney told Trent who nodded to that.

With the team formation out of the way, Chris walked towards Gwen's team to tell them their team name. "Gwen, I christen your team as the Screaming Gaffers," Chris said as the logo appeared on the screen. "Trent, your team is the Killer Grips." he signaled to their side as their logo appeared on the screen. "Grip? Uh...I don't want to be a grip." Beth said feeling weird about the choice of name. "Oh Please, like anyone wants to be a Gaffer. It feels like something that has rabies." Heather said but was cut off by a crashing noise, but it had nothing to do with mother nature and more so the interns who are never present on the screen. "I'm sick and tired of not being appreciated around here." the intern said as his colleague kicked the spotlights.

The entire cast was weirded out and didn't know how to process it. "Ok, since were behind schedule and don't seem to have more of those crew...dudes," he said, trying to figure who works here with him. "Isn't that the same intern who drove the bus here?" Gwen said remembering him due to his outfit. "Yeah...that was him wasn't he. Guess I gotta hire a new bus driver too," he said realizing the shortage of interns working for the show. "Why do you need a bus driver?" Duncan said to the host. "Because I said so and will you quit asking questions. You're kinda getting on my nerves." Chris said feeling a little frustrated. Duncan just shrugged his shoulders while Chris moved on.

"Anyway, your challenge for each team is set up a film set!" Chris announced to them. "Will be scarf and flapjacks by seven," Leshawna said smiling to the host while rubbing her hands. "Or will you, as location manager I want your sets to go...there!" Chris said pointing at the large hill that's far away from the film lot. "You just love doing this to us," Gwen said glaring at the host. "Yes, Yes I do. Chef, prepare for traffic up there!" Chris yelled in his megaphone while we cut to Chef on top of the cliff shrugging his shoulders.

Now that's out of the way, it was time to begin the challenge. "LIGHTS!" Chris said as contestants began to run. "CAMERA!" they proceeded to grab their stuff already. "ACTION!!!" he said signaling for them to start running up the hill. The contestants ran with their stuff intact, doing their best to outwit the other. After all, It was a tough task to do and they don't want to fall behind.

Gwen was running after Trent while trying to keep her balance. She almost lost it, but thanks to Duncan saving her, Gwen managed to keep her stance still. Trent saw this and it was, unfortunately, getting to him. "What are you doing with him?" Trent asked her. "Uh...were on the same team," Gwen told him trying to not make the accusation worse. Trent just ignored it, thinking he was overreacting a bit only to trip on the wire for the spotlight. Lindsay rushed to pick him up and he smiled. "And we're on the same team," Trent said as he and Lindsay ran up the hill.

Heather bumped into them and her set-piece rolled down the hill. "People, this is crazy inefficient. I say we organize relay style and pass equipment up." Heather suggested. "If you say it, then we're not doing it," Gwen said to her out of spite while she and Duncan walked up the hill. "But it's a good idea!" Heather said trying to reason. "I'm total with you, write down all your good ideas and we can bring them to our next meeting. I'll second you." Harold said to the queen bee. "Go jump in a lake, trout lips!" Heather told the uber-geek. What she said got him thinking and he proceeded to look at his lips more while Cody who was approaching gave him a deadpanned look.

"Come on a necklace, poppa Trent needs you!" Trent said as he was coping with the necklace Gwen gave him. "Haha, I thought I was crazy," Izzy said laughing. "You're talking to jewelry?" Izzy said poking fun at him. "You are crazy, I'm trying to help our team win!" Trent said with an annoyed look as he started running fast. "Hey! I'm trying to win this thing too. I have some lucky earrings, will that help us win?" Izzy yelled to him.

Trent reached the top of the mountain and placed the last spotlight for his team. "It's neck and neck people," Chris said through his megaphone. "And now it's time for the heavy stuff," he said as we cut to Trent who was exhausted from running down the hill.

"How the heck are we supposed to get those trailers all the way up the hill," Trent said asking his team. "I have an idea?" Lindsay said ecstatically.

**_Confessional Time:_**

**_Lindsay: "It feels so great to be free from Heather, I can totally contribute more and stuff." Lindsay said in the make-up confessional. "I have so much unwrapped potential you know," she said ending her confession._**

**_Confessional End._**

"Let's get Tyler to do it," Lindsay says to the group. "Um, no he'll totally trip and choke for the team, any other bright ideas?" Courtney said while Tyler slumped leaving Justin to pat him on the back. "There, there Tyler. It's a shame you are not as beautiful and popular as me." Justin said patting him on the back. "Wait what is that supposed to mean?" Tyler said confused by his choice of words. "Oh, nothing. You know maybe I could teach you some tips on how to get acknowledged and as returning the favor, you join in an alliance with me, Beth, and Lindsay." Justin said whispering to the jock. Tyler was conflicted at this request but at the same time wanted to know Justin's secret. He is popular among the ladies and is thought highly of. "It's fine that you don't have the answer now, you can tell me after the challenge is over, Ok?" Justin told him while he proceeded to nod. "Good," Justin said to the jock.

**_Confessional Time:_**

**_Justin: "Tyler is the perfect pawn for my plan, he isn't actually the brightest guy and is determined to win Lindsay over." Justin says. "He'll practically be crawling and asking help from yours truly. It's all going according to the plan." Justin said adding to his confession while pulling out his signature mirror._**

**_Tyler: "Maybe Justin is right, an alliance could be beneficial and could be a chance to get close to Lindsay again." Tyler said coming to realization. "Can you blame me, I mean look at Lindsay she's hot. If it means getting her to talk to me more then I'll take him up for his offer." he finishing his confession._**

**_Confessional End._**

While Tyler and Justin were having their private chit chat, the Killer Grips were still coming up with a plan to get the trailer up the hill. Luckily Owen's stomach growled which gave him the attention of the team. "Owen, there some catering on top of the hill, if you grab the trailer and run up there, you'll get to eat!" Trent said to the big guy. "Eat. Eat? I love to eat." Owen said with joy as he pulled his belt off leading to him tying it to the trailer while using his head as leverage. Owen let out a cry of approval as he ran up the hill. "Trent, you're a genius!" Courtney said to the musician. "It just came off the top of my head," Trent said feeling respect was earned from his influence.

As Owen ran up the hill with the trailer attached to him, Izzy was on top of it rooting for the chubby guy to make it to the top. Trent was running alongside them and decided that he should poke fun at the opposing team. "Hey new best friends, how do you like that?" Trent shouted at Duncan and Gwen. "You're gonna cry together, ya punk wannabes because your team is going down," Trent said leaving them to gasp at his remarks. "Yeah tell em', how's it feel to suck loser wannabes," Courtney said adding fuel to the fire while they chuckled. This made Gwen and Duncan pretty livid while the rest of their team just looked in awe. It was rare to see Trent full of himself and characters like Cody and Leshawna never thought he'd behave in this manner.

"Uh...not cool," Duncan said crossing his arms. "Not cool at all!" he said again. "Oh don't worry, we are taking Trent, I mean that team down!" Gwen said getting riled up. "And I know just who just to do it," Gwen said smiling at a certain brickhouse. "Oh no, don't expect me to-" DJ said pausing. "What if the trailer rolls down the hill and possibly hurts someone. I can't be responsible for something like that." DJ said to the team. Duncan and Gwen were just smiling mischievously and were willing to take that risk.

Meanwhile, we see Owen running up the hill trying to hold his pants up since he didn't have his belt on. After all, it's on top of his right now and is pulling the trailer up. "Without his belt holding his pants up, Owen is still slowing down," Chris said as Owen kept pulling his pants up.

"Looks like the Screaming Gaffers still have a chance, will DJ step up and save the day?" Chris questioned while you could hear DJ refusing the offer in the background. "Find out after the break, if DJ will rise to the call of duty!" he added. "I'm not going to do it," DJ said as he jumped in the camera while it cut to commercial leaving Chris shocked by this act.

**A/N: I decided to split the episodes into two parts since I am too busy with school as of late. Usually, I was committing to writing each episode in its entirety but the struggle is real. I hope you guys understand and won't be upset by it.**

**Who will be the first to pull up the trailer and will Owen manage to keep his pants up until the finish line? Find out next time on "Total Drama Action: Remastered".**


End file.
